The One That Got Away
by Niknakz93
Summary: :AU: "Let's make a promise, Caroline. We'll tell them what we feel. And in ten years time, when we come back here for our High School reunion… we'll have them on our arms." That was the promise. A promise Caroline regretted breaking for ten years. Until a chance encounter sparks of a whole whirlwind romance in which she could never have imagined. -Klaroline- R&R?
1. 2002

**The One That Got Away.**

_First of all, thank you for clicking on this story, intrigued or interested in reading. I've been writing for years, but wanted to try something new. So… here is my first attempt at writing said new thing. Reviews would be just lovely, and so appreciated. They are, of course, a writers muse._

_This story was inspired by two songs; Kelly Clarkson ~ Dark Side and Secondhand Serenade ~ Goodbye. Yes, the title is Katy Perry inspired, how could it not fit the story-? Anyway, later in the story, when there is smut, I will put a warning up. I was planning to make it utterly AH, but I think supernatural elements will eventually sneak in._

_So, thank you for reading that rambling, and I hope you enjoy!_

_Feel free to inbox! I don't bite, and it's lovely to talk to other writers._

_~For the girls. They know who they are~_

_x_

* * *

_2002._

Caroline swore to herself as she tried once more to force the more than annoying dark blue diamond studded earring though her ear, straightening up, smoothing the front of her sapphire blue prom dress. The dress was more or less simple, to her knees in gentle slanting ruffles, embedded with silvery jewels that sparkled as the light caught them. A sweetheart neckline that showed her cleavage generously.

"_Caroline! Your friends are here!"_

"_Give me a moment mom!" _She called back, applying a light shade of pink lip-gloss upon her full lips, smacking them and beaming at her reflection, turning around with golden curls bouncing upon her bare shoulders, snagging the little midnight blue clutch bag from the table, feeling a tad confused and annoyed- her friends knew that she had a date to Prom, yet they were here as if-?

Never mind.

She trotted downstairs now, eyes sweeping the two young women waiting for her. One was tall, with long, chestnut brown hair that was curled at the present moment, falling around her shoulders in light waves much like her own, wearing a long, dark green dress that accentuated her curves. The other was in a dark purple one that fell to her knees in ruffles, eyes as dark as her skin.

"Caroline, you look beautiful." Elena beamed, stepping forwards to embrace the blonde into her arms, who was giggling out. "You too Elena. That dress is more than adorable."

Elena blushed lightly, then looked behind her where two young men stood in the doorway, looking awkward as they waited for their dates to return to them. Caroline smiled and wandered past, bouncing on the soles of her feet at them. "Matt! Tyler!"

Tyler smiled at her, Caroline knowing as well as everyone here, that he liked her. They'd dated when they'd both been Sophomores. So many years ago. Caroline had been besotted with him, but gradually grew more and more disenchanted with him when he flirted with all he laid eyes upon. They'd split up the first day back after the summer break, causing the young man to more or less ignore her for the rest of the semester until Elena had confronted him, telling him heatedly in the middle of the corridor that he was a full on douche.

He'd neither confirmed or denied it.

But before more words could be spoken, there was a beep from outside, signaling that Carolines date was here.

"_No, no- wait-!"_

Caroline groaned and turned to her mother who dashed out with her disposable camera, face a wide grin, huddling them together, going in a happy, hyper voice. "Pictures! This is a milestone in your lives. Mr. Mikaelson-!" She ran outside and Caroline giggled, raising a hand to her face in embarrassment as her date, Kol Mikaelson, the infamous bad boy of her year. Devilishly handsome with dark eyes, hair that was similar and a wicked smile that matched his personality.

Dangerous, sexy and mysterious.

Just what the girls at college wanted, craved. Lusted after, as he did them. She'd been crazy to take up his offer of going Prom together, but when the most sought after boy in your year asks you out, you don't refuse.

Unless you were mad, or a recluse. And Caroline was neither.

He was shoved next to her now, laughing at something her mother had said, flashing her a charming smile as he took Carolines arm, ignoring the others, as he always did. Obnoxious to the end.

"Hello Darling." He told her, pressing a kiss to Carolines cheek, making her blush at the exact same time her mother took the photo of the group, making her cheeks burn even more.

When the awkward photos were taken, Kol ushered her into his own suave car, glancing back at her friends, no words coming to her mouth.

* * *

The ride there was short and silent, Caroline feeling ever more nervous, even more so when they pulled up, the young man opening the door for her, taking the blondes arm and linking them, strolling forwards with her.

As if she was a prize Caroline noted.

When they walked towards the entrance that was decorated with dark blue flowers fashioned into an archway, she looked to Kol and asked with a smile. "Do you like my dress?"

At her words, Kol looked down, a smirk twitching onto his lips as he saw the length, nodding. "I certainly do Darling." Caroline wanted to tell him 'Eyes up' but her shyness stopped her dead. It was her weakness, and Kol knew that.

It wasn't long until she was abandoned, standing next to the punch bowl- a dreaded dumped date.

Caroline sipped at her cup, watching the couples dance happily, deliberately staying out of her friends ways, knowing what they'd say- that it was bound to happen. Then the dreaded 'I told you so.'

But as she was processing her thoughts, there was a commotion near the entrance, looking around to see two figures dodge the teacher that was more or less yelling at them to leave, and they did with a whoop of laughter.

Caroline recognized them though- Damon Salvatore, StefanS, who was Elenas date, elder brother… and Niklaus Mikaelson, who was Kols older brother, along with their other siblings.

But _him..._

She watched as the pair dodged the teacher with another laugh, dressed in tuxedos themselves, like all around them. But Caroline knew very well that the pair had graduated the previous year, and had gatecrashed just for the fun of it. Her eyes lingered over the taller of the pair, the eighteen year old with the dark brown blonde hair and sky blue eyes that were twinkling in mischief, a cheeky grin upon his handsome face.

It was this young man that Caroline had liked for so many years. Ever since they both joined the High School. He'd been more sought after than Kol had ever been.

Out of her reach. And he always would be.

Caroline, as a young girl, would go to the park to play with her friends and there they would all be- Tyler, Matt, Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, who was Niklaus' sister, nigh inseparable… and Klaus himself. They would be sat there, laughing and messing around with ease. As the years wore on, it would change from trading Pokemon on their Gameboys to smoking, then when they were older, drinking when they got bored. Acting like utter fools as they ran after each other with their shirts hanging from the monkeybars, failing to impress the girls that were usually sat down there.

Like their group.

But one of them had worked his magic, ever since Caroline had set eyes upon him. It was instant, like that love that you only read about, but never felt or came across. Like a firework show in her mind.

Caroline knew him ok, they were on good terms. But… he'd never know of the little blonde woman that had had feelings for him since she was in Freshman, growing up watching other girls take his arm, then eventually leaving or being forced away.

"_Still huh?"_

Caroline jumped at that, spinning around to face Elena who was watching with a raised eyebrow, but it was obvious. She closed her eyes and nodded, sighing gently. "Yes Elena. Laugh away."

Elena shook her head and leaned forwards, snagging a red cup of punch, muttering after a sip. "Well, you know how I feel about Damon." After her words, she looked to the door where the man had left, and Caroline nodded a little, knowing that Elena was just as besotted with him as she was Klaus.

After a pause, Elena set the cup down and took Carolines hands into her own, staring into her azure eyes with her own doe like ones. "Let's make a promise, Caroline."

"What kind-?"

The hands tightened around her own, saying quietly. "We'll tell them what we feel. And in ten years time, when we come back here for our reunion… we'll have them on our arms."

Caroline gulped at that, muttering out with wide eyes. "That's a big thing to promise."

"I know." Elena laughed weakly, swinging their hands playfully. "But… we can't live in fear of expressing our true feelings when time is too short. We could die tomorrow or in a year."

Caroline was silent the whole speech, then giggled, pulling her hands away and held up her pinky, inside, knowing that she'd never be able to do it. But to keep Elena smiling, she was willing to do anything. At that, Elena hooked her own around, going. "Ten years time, we'll be back here with them. Swear it?"

The blonde nodded, muttering out with determined eyes that were scared underneath. "I swear. Now say it too." Elena smiles and inclined her head. "I promise. I swear it too."

At that last word, the pair unlinked their fingers.

Caroline smiled, then her eyes flickered to the open door, the night dark. "Go find him." Elena muttered and the blonde paused, taking a deep breath before quickening her pace after the man.

* * *

The parking lot was silent, the music of the party loud in the background, night air cool and pleasant upon her heated skin, eyes skimming the cars that ranged from cheap, rusty crap to the sleek limousines that were hot pink, midnight black and pure white.

As she wandered further from the party, lost in a sea of cars, she sighed and gave up on finding him for the night. From the cheering from within, it was time to crown the King and Queen. Caroline rolled her eyes and turned away, hearing suddenly, making her jump almost a foot into the air.

"_There's my girl!"_

Kol sauntered towards her, a grin on his face that made Caroline realize he was drunk out his face. She folded her arms at him, going in a snappy voice. "You just abandoned me!"

He stopped at that, cocking a brow as he laughed our, words slurred. "Nah darling, just went to find a drink." Caroline narrowed her eyes, scoffing out. "And you found it."

But then she spied the red lipstick on his jawline and collar, growling out. "And you ditched me to go hook up with some other piece of meat."

As Kol realized there was no talking his way out of it, he scoffed and went, reaching inside his tuxedo jacket for something, but couldn't find it. "Shut your mouth. You're just eye candy, so stand there and do your job."

His words were like a slap in the face, making tears spring to her azure eyes, scoffing out. "You bastard."

"Stop talking." Kol snapped, but Caroline was done with being bossed around, hitting his chest, but he just grabbed her wrists into his strong hands, shoving her against the car with eyes narrowing ever more.

_"Don't. Touch. Me."_

Caroline went to hit him right across his smarmy face, but was stopped dead as he pinned her more to the car, growling out. "Dumb cow."

_Oh god… he's out of his face… _Caroline realized, eyes widening in panic as Kols hand went to the bottom of her dress, yanking it up, a hand clamping over her mouth as she screamed for help, the other invading hand hitching the dress up higher, a finger hooking into the hem of her panties, Carolines heart racing in horror- not like this. She couldn't let him do this to her, take her innocence in a damn _parking lot._

But before Caroline could fight back, there was a shatter of glass, a grunt from Kol as his eyes rolled back into his head, collapsing to the floor, knocked out.

Caroline stood there, her back pressed flat to the car, breathes coming out in shaky pants, eyes flickering up to see the head of the smashed beer bottle in a hand. A hand that was…

"Whoa there-!" Klaus went, catching Caroline by the waist before she dropped, her body shaking, groaning out. "Come on sweetheart, up you get." He picked her up into his arms, Caroline in shock, staring dead ahead, just about hearing Klaus mutter something to his sister Rebekah, but the words were fuzzy, and she couldn't make her brain work enough to decipher them.

But she felt herself being placed into the front seat of a car, the belt buckling around her, driver getting in next to her, Caroline finally feeling sense returning to her as she blinked, spying the young man starting the car, pulling out the lot, eyes widening as the girl muttered, scared more than ever. "Where are you taking me-?"

Klaus looked over to her, meeting her wide, childlike eyes that were filled with fear, telling her soothingly. "I'm taking you home, Caroline."

"Aren't you drunk?"

"Nah." He assured her with a shrug, and Caroline shivered. Something that didn't go unnoticed as Klaus turned the heater on for her, sighing out lightly. "I'm sorry about my brother. He can be… wild. Stupid at times. Runs in the family."

Gradually, Caroline returned to reality, realizing just where she was. At least, just who she was in the car with. Her heartbeat returned to normal as they drove, pulling up outside, Caroline muttering. "You'll miss the crowning."

Klaus paused, then shook his head, looking into the rearview mirror, undoing his white bow tie, saying smoothly. "My sister won. She and whoever she hooked up with, I don't keep track. Too many of them." He let out a short laugh, adding. "She was the one that dragged me here tonight. I didn't see the point. But then… she is a strange thing at times."

"How's life treating now you've graduated?" Caroline asked after the moment of silence, nervousness entering her voice. He was handsome. Devilishly handsome. His hair that had been carefully styled was now wild, all over the place, the shadows from the night and streetlamps falling across his face, making him look older than he was.

The man that made her heart go all aflutter like a hummingbirds wings.

"Life has been…" he started, his brows furrowing a little as he searched for the right word. "Tough. But I'm figuring things out."

"What things? If I'm… not being rude-?" Caroline asked, genuinely intrigued; what could a beautiful young man like him want to do in the world?

"I want to leave this place. I mean… art is my passion." A smile spread across his face now as he looked from the steering wheel, right into her eyes, piercing her very soul it felt like. "I want to travel the world, paint the wonders, draw the mysteries."

The way he said it, such ardor and love. Obviously something he took great pride and passion in.

"Well, why don't you chase those dreams?" Caroline asked now, making the young man laugh out, closing his eyes. "Oh, dear sweet little Caroline- if only it was that easy."

"Are you afraid?" She asked, ignoring the fact he'd called her Sweet. That was the way he'd always see her-

'_Dear sweet little Caroline'_

Nothing more, nothing less. There was no point in telling him what she felt, making a fool of herself when she confessed her love to him.

My god she sounded like a child. No wonder he saw her as one.

Klaus paused, but then shook his head. "I'm not."

"Then do it. Don't get stuck in this deadbeat town." Caroline laughed out, a light flush in her cheeks that was masked by the dark. Klaus was silent for a moment, but nodded, cocking his head at the blonde girl with a smile upon his face. "I think I will. Thank you Caroline." He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her cheek, nodding to the door. "Goodnight. Thank you again."

"No… you saved me. I'm the one thanking you." Caroline was blushing furiously as she got out after saying that, shutting the door behind her, the spot where he'd kissed her cheek just... burning, wondering if she had just seen the real Niklaus. The down to earth young man that didn't have to act around her, because he didn't need to. He was normally cocky, cheeky and a flirt.

Not with her.

Maybe because she reminded him of his little sister, maybe-?

Caroline wandered up to the front door and turned back in time to see that sleek dark Mustang of his drive off, letting out a quiet sigh as she snagged the key from under the rock by the door, letting herself in, sneaking upstairs and swiftly changing out of her slightly ripped dress and into leopard print pyjamas.

She lay in the darkness that night, thinking about how she should have done it. Should have said it… not let the fear of being rejected get to her. Life was too short.

* * *

So the next afternoon after her final day at High School, Caroline steeled herself and marched up to the Mikaelson Manor where he and his family lived. A grand estate which made her envious at times. The family were more than well off.

Caroline knocked on the dark oak door, waiting for a moment before it was opened, facing the matriarch of the family, Esther.

"Yes?" She asked and Caroline went, swallowing. "Is Niklaus in?"

There was a pause, and the woman went, eyes flickering down for a moment. "No he's not."

"I'll come back later?"

Esther laughed bitterly and shook her head. "Don't bother. He's gone. He and Rebekah. Packed up in the night, vanished."

At that last word, Carolines voice became concerned. "Do you know if they're ok?"

"Oh yes." Esther went, glancing to the door. "They left a note. Gone to explore the world. Stole their fathers credit card and took the first flight to Britain they could get, apparently."

Caroline went cold at that-

He was gone.

"Oh, is there anyway to contact him?"

"Their phones are on their beds. They had no intention in being found." The woman muttered, sighing. "We could trace them by the card, but… it's their life. If they want to run away from the life they had here, so be it."

And with that, the door was closed in Carolines face, and she stood there for a moment, staring at the door before sinking to the step, tears, hot and fresh spilling onto her cheeks as she closed her eyes-

She'd waited too long.

Let him slip through her fingers…

She would never, ever forgive herself for letting the young man that stole her heart go so easily.

Never.

_-Reviews are very much loved and appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the start and want to read more!-_


	2. Home

_~And the next chapter! Excuse any little typos if there's any, a little sleepy. A tiny bit boring, but hey! Gotta build up the action and blah. So, enjoy and thank you /so/ much for the lovely reviews! You are all so very epic. The next one will be up soon! Reviews much loved~_

* * *

_2012- 10 years later~_

It was on a Tuesday that the invite came.

Caroline bustled around her apartment, a piece of toast in her mouth as she ran, snagging up her little black book complete with pen, shoving it into her pocket as she yanked on her black high heels, next to crashing through the front door, locking it swiftly behind her as she dashed down the almost endless staircases, the elevator broken, and outside, bouncing on the soles of her feet as she waved a hand madly for the taxi on its way up.

She sighed a breath of relief as she slid into the back, smiling at the Hispanic driver. "The New York Times building please."

A pause later, and they slid smoothly out of the place, Caroline glancing up at her apartment, spying the dark red curtains on the 10th floor that was her own.

Caroline sat in silence as the bustle of a May, Tuesday morning enveloped her, watching them hurry along the sidewalks to wherever they were going. Their own lives.

What finally broke her out of her stupor was a song. Cheryl Cole – Promise, which was playing on the radio. She'd never liked the song, but that word sparked a memory in her head; Promise.

A promise two seventeen year old girls had made at their prom, one month before going their separate ways, eventually losing contact from the distance. And it hurt, realizing that a best friend was gone. No… not just her best friend, all her friends. That old life in a little town called Mystic Falls. But Caroline sucked it up eventually, creating her own future as she studied journalism, realizing that for once in her life, she was actually really good at something. Once all her studies were over, her talents were spotted by the owner of the New York Times art and fashion section herself and swiftly shoved into the business.

It was hard, but worth it to see her results printed off, read by thousands.

As they turned onto 8th Avenue, Caroline was deep in thought- how had she got here? A nice little job of doing what she did best. And that was sticking her little nose into other peoples business, which landed her, after some creative writing, a job at the New York Times in the fashion and art section. If there was a new artist on the block, she'd be there with her little notebook, getting a scoop before any other could.

Then there was the fashion section, which she adored. Any excuse to go watch a catwalk or buy a designer dress. The writing section she took great passion in, lavishing over the details.

As the taxi pulled up, she reached inside her purse and took out the correct money, handing the driver it and sliding out neatly, strolling up to the main entrance and signing in with a flourish of a pen.

She essentially didn't need to come in, but with her vacation coming up, she wanted to get everything shifted, start it with ease.

A few minuets later, she was walking into her bosses room, pangs of nerves in her stomach as she faced her.

Katherine Pierce was a bitch. That was a lovely way to describe her, but it was true. She was forever trying to make her employees lives a misery at times, ripping up their hard worked on reports before them, screeching to get out of her office before their 'failure tainted the air around her'

Caroline also knew that Miss Katherine Pierce was Elenas cousin. But that was easy to guess if you knew them both, for Katherine bore a striking resemblance to her. Same eyes, hair… everything. Well, everything but the behavior. Katherine was the complete opposite to Elena. Elena was… innocent, and Katherine was anything but that.

Katherine looked up from her place at her desk now, dressed in a crisp dark red designer dress, her eyes darkened, intending on being striking to all who laid eyes upon her. She glanced to her laptop screen once more, not looking as Caroline set the papers down, going. "I've finished the article Miss Pierce."

Now she looked up, smiling sweetly as she went. "Good. Now… I've had a girl cancel on me, you're doing the art article for next months edition. I have to get it approved by my boss, so hurry."

"But-? I'm just about to start my vacation, Miss Pierce."

The womans eyes were emotionless, and she just went, voice cool. "Fine. Do you want to keep this job? Yes, of course you do. So see this as homework, one that if you don't hand in, you're fired. I'll send you the brief, goodbye."

Caroline just stared blankly at the woman, who scowled. "Why are you staring, Blonde? Out."

With that, Caroline left, feeling numb as she walked down to the reception, taking the brief that had been faxed down, shoving it inside her coat bitterly as she rammed her way out the building.

The fucking bitch, always ruining everything and she couldn't even fight back without losing her job-!

* * *

Caroline made her way home, tossing her bag onto the sofa as she stalked into the living room, hearing the letterbox go just as she sat down, groaning and pulling herself back to her feet, stooping to snatch the letter up, feeling foul because of Pierce Bitch. The fact that her vacation wouldn't be as relaxing as she wanted.

She tore the back of the envelope open, tearing it apart but for the letter, opening it up with a rustle, staring-

_Dear Class of 2002 Member:_

_Our 10 Year Class Reunion is fast approaching and will be held May 15th, 2012 at 1pm as to make a day of it. Please mark your calendars and start making plans to attend. We're working really hard to make this a fun and relaxing reunion and we'd like to see as many classmates as possible!_

_We are planning the weekend as a "keep it casual" event. To kick it off we have arranged for an informal get together in the sports hall. We will have wonderful food and beverages, lots of time for reminiscing, getting reacquainted, dancing and some entertainment. _

_We plan to have a presentation featuring classmates and/or their families for everyone's viewing pleasure. If you would like to send pictures via email – please send them to MFHSstaff . If you prefer snail mail please send them along with your "What I've Been Up To" & Registration Form to the address at the bottom of this page. (Please include a self addressed stamped envelope if you want the pictures returned to you.)_

_Our emails are listed below so feel free to contact any of us. We look forward to seeing you this summer!_

_Your Class of 2002 Reunion Committee:_

There was a list of names, and other trivial information about prices and more stuff about the thing, and it took a moment for it to sink in as Caroline wandered over to the sofa, running a hand through her hair. This was in three days. Wow, their organizing had gone down the drain well and truly.

She read it again. And again, and again… until she'd memorized it, thinking; could she go back? Go face the old friends she thought she'd never see again?

A part of her wanted to, but… she was scared. Scared of what they would think of her now.

Caroline kicked her heels off and leaned back, thinking about how all of them would have changed. Not just her. So why should she be so afraid to go and face them, the old crowd

But then she remembered that promise she and Elena had made so long ago. That she'd return with that man… the one she'd loved, on her arm.

She hadn't even seen him for ten years… not since he'd smashed that beer bottle over his brothers head and taken her home. Where she had inspired him to leave.

She was the one to make him go.

Caroline wanted to screw the invite up, rip it in half, burn it. Try to erase the memories that were seeping into her head.

But she didn't.

Because she was going to face her fears, go back. Go home.

Caroline didn't even bother opening the brief that Pierce Bitch had given her, tossing it onto the table with her phone, deciding to leave it until much later. After the reunion.

She decided to drive the whole way. It would take 15-16 hours to get back to Mystic Falls, but she didn't mind- she wanted to save her money, for the flight was much more expensive than the petrol price. So she packed up, knowing that all she needed were her clothes, hairbrush, straighteners and curlers. And a few other bits. Caroline was headed to her mothers, knowing that a surprise visit would be the thing to make her the happiest woman in the world. They'd kept in touch with calls, Skype and letters, but not seen each other in nigh five years.

Caroline ignored her brief even more as she heaved the suitcase into the back of her little mini Cooper, climbing into the front seat, placing Chanel sunglasses before her eyes as she started up the car.

Fuck everything. She was going home.

* * *

Caroline arrived the day before the reunion, pulling up outside her childhood home, looking up at it with a light smile upon her face as she switched off the engine, climbing out with a groan, rubbing the small of her back, tired from the driving.

She just wanted to be embraced by her mother.

With that, Caroline pulled her suitcase from the boot, dragging it on its wheels to the front door, knocking three times, waiting.

It was only a moment later that the door was opened, the eyes that fixing on her own widening, a gasp escaping the woman.

"C-Caroline-? Is that… really you-?"

She never gave her daughter a second to answer as she yanked her into a tight hug, within seconds, crying softly into her shoulder while Caroline stood there, letting her mother gush over her, wiping the tears from her eyes as she backed up, taking her daughters face into her hands, eyes red and puffy. "You are so… beautiful."

Caroline waited for a moment before laughing out. "Done?"

"No. I'm never letting you go again." Elizabeth Forbes muttered, realizing. "You're here for the reunion?"

"Mmmhmm. Who's still around?"

Elizabeth shooed her daughter inside, dragging her suitcase in as well and to the side before shoving her onto the sofa, sitting next to her. "Well, everyone. They all came back eventually. You… were the last one to make your way home."

"Everyone is here-? Even the Mikaelsons?"

"Oh they never left sweetie. They're all still there. The kids drop in from time to time, but they'd never leave."

Caroline wanted to ask if _he _had returned too, but thought better of it. The last thing she wanted was her mother realizing her daughters lifelong love for that man.

And that he'd never love her back the same way.

They talked all day until Caroline finally eased her way from her, having a shower, freshening up, planning to go to the Grill for a drink and maybe, just maybe… meet her old friends.

See if Elena did have Damon on her arm as promised.

* * *

The walk was short, and Caroline pushed the door open, staring inside- nothing had changed. Nothing. It was still the same old place where they'd sneaked in, pretending to be older to try beer. Vodka. Anything they could get their hands on.

Caroline walked over to the bar, smiling at the bartender as she went. "A vodka and coke please."

It was only when the bartender turned around that she realized just who it was, and the mans eyes widened in shock, muttering out. "Caroline Forbes-?"

"Matt Donovan?"

He laughed, setting the glass down and hitching himself up onto the bar, swinging himself over to stand before her, pulling Caroline into his arms with a laugh, shaking his head as he went. "You came! I was hoping so bad… and you did!"

"Came-? Oh! The reunion?" Caroline grinned, trying and failing not to feel giddy at how happy she was to see an old friend. It was... amazing. She felt amazing for meeting him once more.

Matt grinned, then looked over to the table near the back, yelling. "Elena! Bonnie!"

And there they were. Both of them.

Elenas eyes widening in shock, a laugh of excitement and glee slipping from her as she got to her feet, running over to Caroline, literally throwing herself at her, hugging her so tight Caroline was sure her head might fall off. And when Bonnie joined in, she had to choke out. "Can't… breathe…_ Elena-_!"

She was let go, Elena giggling like mad, Bonnie groaning out as she hugged Caroline briefly. "I have to work. Like, now. Are you at the reunion tomorrow? Yes you are. No exception."

And she was gone, leaving Caroline to laugh and hug Elena some more, flashing a smile at Matt as he went back to his work, giving her the vodka and coke.

The pair took their seats, Elena asking in an instant. "Tell me! Where have you been!?"

After a sip, Caroline laughed out. "New York. Journalist."

"Liar. No. Way." Elena gaped and Caroline giggled once more, nodding. "Your cousin gave me the job. You're talking to the fashion and art articles editor."

"Holy shit. Bloody hell. No wonder you didn't want to come back here."

A pause, and Caroline asked. "And you?"

Elena shrugged a little, chuckling out. "Nothing solid at the moment. I taught at the school for a while mind."

"Oh wow! What department?"

"Cheerleading, things like that. Keeping the kids fit." Elena shrugged, taking a swig of her drink. Caroline raised an eyebrow now, asking. "And no man?"

A pause.

"No Caroline. No man…"

The way she said it... Caroline sighed and went. "It didn't work out with Damon?"

Elena shook her head, groaning lightly as she leaned back, brushing her immensely long chocolate brown hair, closing her eyes, muttering out. "I never told him."

At that, Caroline laughed, startling Elena who blinked, going in a confused voice. "What's so funny?"

"Well… I never told _him _either. Guess we both failed there."

Elena laughed too at her friends words, groaning out. "We fail. We really fail."

Caroline waggled her brows now. "Is he coming to the reunion mind? I bet he will with Stefan. Did he date anyone?"

"Eh, he dated Katherine. But they broke up. I think he just couldn't handle her shit anymore. I wouldn't either. She's a hag."

"A bitch."

"Cow."

"Cowbag."

The pair were a laughing mess at that, Caroline shaking her head. "I swear I'll get you both together. If it's the last thing I do."

"…did you ever hear from Klaus again after he left?"

Another pause.

"We weren't that good friends… why would I-? I've not set eyes upon him in ten years."

Elena shrugged nonchalantly, going in an innocent voice. "Until now."

"What are you talking about?"

The brunette laughed, cocking her head at Caroline as she told her. "Rebekah came back for the reunion."

"I'm not following."

"He came back with her."

Carolines eyes widened a fraction at that, muttering out in a hushed whisper. "Are you-?"

Elena watched her friends eyes light up with excitement, sadness, fear, happiness. A whole range of emotions that only an old love could ever bring up.

The blonde laughed weakly, raising her glass in a toast, muttering. "To the future."

"To the future." Elena said firmly, nodding along, touching their glasses together while Caroline went all giddy inside.

She was going to see _him _again. She'd not seen him for oh so many years. She shouldn't have been feeling like this. Like, so excited. Like they had been best friends, because they hadn't. But she wished, dreamed… hoped.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow seemed so far away now.

_~Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much loved~_


	3. Reunion

_-Thank you soso much for the lovely reviews! I just want to thank the anonymous reviewers who left me such nice messages, and I couldn't reply to them like I usually do everyone when I get time! Anyway, a few little updates- on my profile page, I plan to put up the songlist that inspired each chapter, and the pictures and manips I've done in my free time when not writing. Anyway, rambling over, I hope you loved this chapter! Reviews are very much loved, and are truly inspiring! ^-^ - _

* * *

Caroline slept round Elenas that night, snuggled into her friends side, waking up about nine in the morning and shoving the brunette out the bed with a giggle, sitting up as the bleary head bobbed up, yawning widely, going. "Urgh, Caroline… why did you shove me out the bed-?"

"Because I can." Caroline beamed, swinging onto her feet, tugging Elena to her feet before walking down to the kitchen, filling up the kettle with water, saying to her friend as she wandered into the kitchen too, dressed in leopard print pajama shorts and matching vest, going. "Mmmn, we've got a good few hours. Start getting ready at midday?"

Caroline grinned in response, snagging the two bright pink mugs from the cupboard, setting them down on the smooth white marbled side, dropping a teabag into each, adding a little milk and a few sugars into her own, letting Elena add what she wanted to her own before pouring the boiling water in, stirring until it was ready and perfect.

Elena was wondering just why Caroline was so bubbly this morning. She knew the blonde wasn't a morning person really, that she was more in favor of spending the day in her pajamas, snuggled under a duvet with some movies on.

And then she realized just why.

"Excited?" Elena asked innocently, making Caroline frown lightly, sipping on her cup of tea, genuinely confused for a moment, but then her eyes widened the slightest fraction, groaning out. "Elena… he's changed, I have. We are _not _the same people anymore. He's probably married, or got a girlfriend."

"I saw no wedding band on his hand when I saw him anyway." Elena shrugged, telling the truth. "And he's just gotten back from Cape Town, Africa, no indication he has a girlfriend at all. So I am betting he doesn't have one."

"Yet." Caroline sighed, running a hand through her hair, trying to shake the thoughts of him from her mind, but it was nigh impossible. He'd captured her heart too much to let go like that.

And she hated it.

She was sounding like a besotted teenager once more, and Elena decided to take her friends mind off it by going with a grin. "I have Titanic?"

It worked, and Caroline spun around, beaming as she set her mug down, nodding enthusiastically.

"_Yes!"_

* * *

Klaus laid back on the roof of the mansion, the morning sun warming his body, eyes closed behind the large black sunglasses, relaxing until an angry voice yelled up at him-

"Niklaus bloody Mikaelson get down from that roof _now-!_"

The young man rolled his eyes and sat up, staring down at his father, raising an eyebrow, a smirk creeping onto his face as he shot back. "Why?"

Mikael narrowed his eyes, hissing back at his wayward son, still pissed off that he'd returned. "You are twenty eight. Not eighteen again. Start acting your age."

"Oh-? Like you had been? A boring man who had nothing better to do than-"

"_Get down you insufferable little shit-!"_

Klaus rolled his eyes once more and got to his feet with a groan, wandering back to the hatch and slipping down it, locking it after him as he climbed back down the attic ladder and back into the main mansion, strolling to his room, slamming the double doors behind him, locking them too in the process.

"_He's half right Nik."_

With a light groan, he turned to face his younger sister, Rebekah, who was laid on his massive black four poster bed with deep, dark red hangings. She was reading a book, and Klaus stalked over, snapping. "What now?"

Rebekah arched a brow, looking over to him, scoffing lightly as she turned the page. "Temper temper brother."

At that, Klaus snapped, growling as he whacked the book from her hands and onto the floor, a page ripping out as he told her vehemently. "I didn't want to come back! You made me! You know how much I hate this godforsaken place!"

Rebekah let him rant, his eyes furious, and for good reason… she knew he hated this place, and exactly why. The family. His father specifically. Always blaming him for things that were beyond his control, and not his fault. It was the reason Rebekah had fled town with him, knowing that he needed someone there. Whether it was for company, or to calm him down if he went into a rage.

He didn't deserve to be alone.

"I was reading that." Rebekah said coolly, eyes not leaving her brothers as she challenged him, completely unafraid. Eventually, he did back down and sit on the bed, groaning as he lowered his head, running a hand through his hair as he muttered. "You know why I didn't want to come back, Bekah. Why I hate this place, this family."

Rebekah fell silent at that, groaning as she got up, shifting over to hug him from behind, silent as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she sighed out. "That wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Stop feeling guilty."

Klaus snapped out of it, saying in an emotionless voice. "Go to your own room and get ready for this thing. I want to go home."

The blonde paused, then rolled her eyes, getting to her feet, leaving the book on the floor as she walked over to the door, unlocking it and stalking out, slamming it shut behind her, leaving Klaus sat alone to his thoughts.

A few minuets passed, and he noticed the book still lying upon the floor, stepping over to it and snagging it up, turning it over to read the title, wrinkling his nose as he muttered. "Fifty Shades of _shit_-? My god sister, I could _paint_ you porn better than that."

As he went to toss it onto the bed to give it back to her later, he paused, turning to the open window, a devilish smirk twitching onto his face as he walked over to it, pushing the window open more, glancing down to where he knew the pond was, casually dropping the book into it, whistling a cheerful tune as he closed it once more.

There was a beep from his open laptop, making Klaus walk across to the desk, realizing it was a Skype call, and from someone he wasn't overkeen on. So much he'd named her Bitch on his contacts. He paused before clicking the green button and sitting down before it, slouching back and cocking a brow at the woman on the screen, saying in a mock excited voice. "Oh my, Miss Pierce, what a lovely surprise this is!"

She smiled sarcastically, saying coolly. "You're as charming as ever, Mr. Mikaelson."

"What do you want Bitch?"

"Manners." She smiled sweetly at him, and Klaus smirked- Katherine Pierce had never had any manners. Not while he'd known her anyway. He narrowed his eyes, and she rolled her own, groaning out. "It's about our arrangement."

"Oh-?"

"I need some more time."

"I gave you time. Money too, to stop your part of the goddamn business flopping. Before you end up getting sacked yourself by your boss. Fifty thousand dollars. Still missing ten at my last count, Katerina. How long have you been hiding that you're failing? Still thinking that you own the place? You don't. You're just a disposable pawn in the business who thinks herself important."

Katherine twitched at that, making Klaus smirk out. "What's wrong? Still scared of me?"

The woman hissed out in response. "I'm not scared of you." But Klaus could see it in her eyes. It was still there.

Klaus was watching her in amusement- everyone else was scared of the woman. But him-? The roles were reversed. He was the one that could terrify her.

Because of the power he had over her.

"You tricked me." Katherine muttered now, so quiet, as if she was half expecting someone to overhear, Klaus' smirk widening as he waggled his brows, voice smooth. "Deceit is a Mikaelson trait, you should know that by now, Katerina. Now, why did you call me? I doubt it was to hear my lovely voice."

"Cocky. And it's about our arrangement, as I said. I need a little more time."

Klaus snorted quietly, leaning back in his seat more as he went. "Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me, Klaus. I borrowed money, I said I'd pay it back."

"Or you get your ass deported back to Bulgaria, Katerina Petrova."

Katherine twitched at that name, hissing. "I'm letting some of my employees go. The ones I can't afford to keep anymore." As Klaus stayed silent, she carried on. "I already have a fashion and art article done. I've sent the girl a brief. On a false trail."

"And how does this exactly involve me?"

"I made you the brief. Your art place."

"What the hell-?"

Katherine shrugged. "I said that she should overview your art gallery in New York, you and your art- write an article for the place. Just ignore her, make her come up with nothing. I'll have a perfect excuse to fire her then. Ergo, you'll get your money quicker."

At her words, the young man rolled his eyes. "That's cruel."

"Not crueler than you, we both know that."

The pair were silent, and Klaus waved a hand, going nonchalantly. "Fine, fine. I'll ignore the girl. One month. Or immigration gets a tip off about a little sneak hiding in her office."

Klaus went to end the call, but before he did, he smirked into the camera, telling her. "Next time someone says, jokingly, they 'might' forgive you if you yank your panties down, don't be foolish enough to bend over the desk and let them take you. Dumb cow. I said 'might' not that I would. But thanks for that hour of your time, it was a 'wild ride.' Goodbye, Katerina."

Now he ended it, his broad smirk still prominent upon his face, shutting down his laptop, thinking about it-

Stupid bitch.

He wanted his money back.

Klaus swiftly got changed now into black jeans and a dark grey long sleeved jumper, leaving his hair ragged as he went downstairs, waiting for Rebekah to be ready for this infernal event.

As she ran down, he tapped his watch. "You're late, hurry up!"

All she did was send him a filthy look, pushing past and towards her Lamborghini Gallardo. He couldn't dissuade her from buying the bloody thing. She wanted flair, and for people to know that she was rich.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he slid in next to her as she revved the engine, licking her lips in excitement as she went to pull out the drive, but Klaus snapped. "Let me out. I'm not showing up with you."

"Pfft, suit yourself. Asshole. Go on your piece of expensive shit."

"_Gladly."_

* * *

Caroline had arrived early at the reunion to help Elena and Bonnie with putting out the buffet, catching up on gossip. Like how Bonnie was engaged to Jeremy, that the wedding was in a few months time. That Elena had wished she had told Damon all those years ago, but never could. They'd become okay friends, but nothing more.

That he'd be here too. With Stefan.

"Is Stefan seeing anyone?" Caroline asked, setting down a plate of chips, arching a brow. "Guy like him must have been snapped up."

Elena shook her head, not meeting Carolines gaze, making the blonde arch a brow, going, bemused. "You dated him?"

She gave in.

"For two years."

Caroline was confused. "Why did you give him up?"

Elena tossed the paper plates down a little too hard, throat constricting. "What makes you think I gave him up?" She sighed and pushed her chocolate brown hair from her eyes, muttering. "He read my journal."

"You still keep a journal-?"

"Yes. And… he read that I cared for Damon. That I wanted him." Elena shrugged, trying to seem like she didn't care. "He told me that if that was what I wanted, he wasn't going to stand in my way, because he loved me so much. He dumped me."

"Like that-?"

"Yep."

Caroline went quiet, and Elena smiled weakly. "And you? Who've you dated?"

"Heh. No one. No one caught my eye."

Elena laughed, thinking she was joking. But then she saw her friends face, making her own fall, going silent, biting her lip, eventually going. "No man at all?"

"Eh, a few. But not classed it as dating. Like... guys here and there. My longest one was a few weeks."

Elena went to talk, but as the people started to arrive, she didn't bother because of the noise. Pointless.

But when someone arrived, there was impressed mutters, and so much awe from the men. So much that Caroline and Elena ventured over to the door and spied a sleek white car that had to be a Lamborghini from the design, and it was confirmed as they saw the sign on the side.

"Bet you any money it's a Mikaelson." Elena muttered, and Caroline laughed, internally hoping it was him. But it wasn't, and it was the person that made her heart droop.

Rebekah climbed out, looking striking with her hair up in a high ponytail, expensive looking sunglasses before her eyes and tight fitting black jeans. She wore a cream vest ontop.

"Something tells me life has been kind to her." Elena went as the woman walked inside, a charming smile on her face as she stuck the sunglasses atop her head, revealing more than gorgeous eyes, her high heeled feet clacking against the floor as she walked past and inside.

But Caroline was still half staring at the car. Not because she liked it, but because she had been thinking that he'd come with his sister. The pair were inseparable.

But that smooth door stayed closed, and Caroline let out a quiet sigh, turning back to Elena about to say that she couldn't be really bothered to stay now. She felt hurt, knowing that she was more than overreacting.

The revving of a motorbike was what made her look back, spying what the guys around her were calling a _MV-Augusta F4CC_. Whatever that was, it sounded expensive.

And she knew who it would be before he even took his helmet off and shoved it under his arm, switching off the bike and not even bothering to secure it to anything as he left it next to his sisters car, strolling inside with hair that he didn't even bother to try and pat down. Caroline liked how it seemed so wild. Like himself.

He'd changed. For the better from what she could see.

Tall with lean, strong looking arms under the tight dark grey jumper he had on, a pair of nice black jeans and matching black PU fold down boots that suited him perfectly.

He never looked around as he walked in, a bored expression on his face, Caroline not realizing Elena was poking her arm until he'd vanished towards the sports hall.

"Yes-?" Caroline blinked at Elena who was giggling quietly. "You are so besotted."

At that, the blonde blushed, muttering out. "No I'm not." And she hurried away, heading towards the buffet to set out the sandwiches, thoughts on Klaus. How much he'd changed from a young man into… well, a man. He certainly looked it.

Sex on legs.

* * *

This was how her train of thought went as the day went, stood behind the buffet counter, fetching and serving food.

"_Got any cheese love?"_

Caroline next to dropped the cup of orange juice she had in her hand as that voice spoke up, one she knew, even though it had changed.

"Ooops, sorry." He chuckled as Caroline finally looked at him, a flicker of… Klaus knew her, and he laughed, shaking his head a little. "Little Caroline Forbes. Although, not so little anymore."

Caroline fought back the blush, nodding. "Yep. That's me. Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Eh, call me Klaus love. Niklaus has worn off big time."

The blonde pouted lightly. "But I like Niklaus. It's a unique name, derived from Nicolas, isn't it?"

"Aha, yes." Klaus said awkwardly, raising a hand to at last try and flatten his hair down, taking the girl… no, woman now, in. Tall, slender, full breasts and a winning smile while her long, sunshine colored hair fell around her shoulders in light curls and waves.

Yes, she was far from that little girl anymore. She had… grown up. Grown into a true beauty as well.

How did he not notice her when they were younger-? All those years of being around her, and he'd never looked twice at what was before him.

God he sucked.

Caroline noticed the silence, breaking it by holding up the plate of cheese sandwiches. "You wanted cheese?"

A blink later, Klaus returned to reality, smiling and taking a corner with a nod. "Thanks sweetheart."

It was as Klaus turned away that he realized he owed everything to her. Who he was now. It was her words that had made him pluck up the courage to stand up to his father at long last, walking out with Rebekah. Travel the world…

She had made him.

Klaus bit his lip and turned back to her, swallowing the rest of his sandwich, asking outright. "Do you want to get a drink after?"

At that, Carolines heart skipped a beat, frowning a little. "Why?" She was more than nervous. Confused more than anything. He didn't fancy her, well, he never had in the past anyway. So why was he doing this?

Klaus shrugged, telling her. "I owe a lot to you… is it still Miss Forbes-?"

"No, no one in the guy department."

"Miss Forbes. It was your words that made me wake up. Eh… I want to thank you."

Caroline shook her head, frowning lightly. "It was no problem at all. Anyone in my position would have said that."

"None of them cared, Caroline. You did. Thank you." Klaus nodded, grabbing another cheese sandwich and biting into it. "Are you here tomorrow night?"

"I was actually planning on heading back to New York tomorrow afternoon. I might be free after my job on Wednesday though." Caroline told him, gutted beyond relief that she had to miss this opportunity just to keep her job.

"Oh okay. I'll meet you there when I get back too."

"Excuse me?"

"I own an art gallery. Teach art classes too, all things art like interior painting. I like getting my hands stuck in." Klaus laughed, cocking his head. "You?"

Caroline shrugged. "I write."

"Books?"

"No no. I work for the New York times. The art and fashion section." Caroline laughed out, moving the hair from her eyes, the blush still being fought back, pleasantly surprised and overjoyed that they lived in the same city.

Maybe even near each other.

She never, ever had believed in fate, but this-? It was too good to be true.

"Wow. You really made a life for yourself after you left." Klaus smiled, making Caroline nod a little. "It's okay. Not the best best job in the world, but I like it. So… that drink?"

"Just a drink in New York? Well that's a crying shame. Lets bump that up to dinner. The least I could do for you, after you did so much for me. I'll never stop owing you."

The blush seeped into Carolines cheeks now, realizing that she'd relaxed in his presence now. That there was nothing to be scared of. Only a little shy as she nodded, smiling secretly. "I'd like that. I have some work to do, a new brief… but I'm sure I can put that off for a night."

Klaus grinned and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone as Caroline did the same, giving the other their number.

Before Klaus could say anything else, Rebekah next to stormed into the room, seemingly groaning in relief as she saw her sister, going loudly. "Oh come on brother, I've had enough."

"We only just got here!" Klaus complained, scowling. Rebekahs eyes flickered to Caroline, something flickering in her eyes. Like recognition.

That she suspected something was up.

Klaus gave in, letting Rebekah drag him away, and Caroline stood there with her heart crashing against her chest, trying to let it all sink in.

Had that just… happened-?

Elena ended up slapping Caroline to get her out of it later that day.

* * *

Klaus groaned as he flopped onto his bed, kicking off his boots and closing his eyes and setting his arms behind his head, something nagging him in the back of his mind, unable to relax.

Something obvious.

Right in his face.

He shunned it aside now, thinking about this coming Wednesday when some girl from that annoying bitches newspaper would…

Klaus' eyes opened as the realization hit him, the clues that all added up.

Her.

Caroline.

Klaus was actually speechless now, knowing what was coming for the girl. That she was going to get sacked as part of his payment.

That he was supposed to lead her astray… make her fail…ruin her life-? After it was her words that gave him the final push-? After he'd just told her that he'd never stop owing her?

He just couldn't win.

That reminded him of one of the most truthful phrases in his mind-

_"Life's a bitch. Either you fuck it, or it would fuck you."_

_-Thank you for reading! Please leave a review-_


	4. Only Human

_-And the next chapter! Yes, it's a little late, so I made it a tad longer. Real life is being exceedingly long and tough at the moment with a brand new college that specializes in art. Somewhere I've wanted to go nearly all my life, so it's a big, major thing to me. I don't get too much time to write, but no worries! I will update this when I can. So for now, the other stories are on hold until this one is finished at least. I've not enough time to do any others at the moment._

_Anyway, next chapter! Thank you so so much for the lovely reviews! I'll start the next one tonight, and it should be up soon enough! Enjoy x -_

* * *

Klaus left that night, not wanting to stay in the house from hell any longer. He told no one. Just literally upped and left, even without Rebekah. But she was all too used to his antics and temper tantrums to be fussed, letting him go off on his own devices, planning to see him in his exquisite gallery soon enough.

So now he was back home in his quaint New York apartment, expensive earphones in his ears, blasting out 30 Seconds To Mars, singing along badly as he ironed, completely oblivious to someone sticking their key into the door, unlocking it and walking inside, shutting the door with a soft click afterwards.

Klaus never noticed his elder brother stood in the doorway, his arms folded, a laugh escaping him as he watched his brother iron in just his black boxers, earphones in and singing away to some rock song by the sound of it.

A prickle on the back of his neck made the younger brother turn around, jumping as he saw the figure there, swearing out as he almost dropped the iron, yanking his earphones out. "Fucking hell Elijah-! Couldn't you have just like tapped my shoulder or something?"

"And miss your, ah, imitation of a stripper ironing?" Elijah replied, amused. Klaus rolled his eyes, switching the iron off and setting his iPod down, picking up the shirt off the board and pulling it on along with some jeans, asking as he yanked the zipper up. "So why are you here? I doubt to watch my excellent dancing and singing."

"Oh yes, rather excellent (!)" Elijah laughed, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the back of the black leather covered stool. "Actually, I came here regarding Mason Lockwood."

That got Klaus' attention, making his eyes widen, muttering. "Has he-?"

"He bought the lot."

Klaus paused, then laughed, shaking his head as he hugged his brother to him, yelling happily. "That's ten thousand dollars!"

Elijah chuckled, letting his brother go mad with happiness. For the past five months, a mad art lover by the name of Mason Lockwood had shown an interest in some paintings at Klaus' exhibition. It was promising stuff, expensive too. They'd been negotiating for far too long.

And he'd finally clinched the deal.

The younger brother let go now, running a hand through his hair, grin stretched to breaking point as he went. "Bloody hell. I never thought he would…" Klaus stared at his elder brother now, stood in his crisp dark suit, a little creased from the hugging. Elijah was the one who took care of the financial side of things in the business. Nothing more, nothing less. Took his percentage of the deal, never asked for any more, content with the arrangement.

At least he didn't know about the whole Katerina money shit. Klaus was thankful for that.

The less people knew the better.

"That open evening at the gallery, let's bump that up into a party. May 18th. Two days." Klaus grinned now, rubbing his hands together as he turned away. "A nice buffet on the side, some wine and champagne!"

"And umm… who to invite?" Elijah pressed now that his brothers excitement had finally started to die down, getting in response. "Just the important ones."

"I-"

"Gotta go out, see you later!"

Elijah rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, holding up his brothers key, making him turn around, shoelaces half done up, saying as they were tossed to him. "Ah. Thanks."

The elder brother just rolled his eyes again-

Some things never changed.

* * *

Caroline moaned quietly as her mobile buzzed next to her, feeling for it, snagging it before it fell off the side, answering it, muttering. "Ye-ah-?"

"Caroline?"

"That's my name." Caroline sighed sleepily, suddenly realizing just whose voice it was, waking up almost instantly as she went. "Klaus?"

"Shit, were you asleep?"

"Not anymore." She replied, turning over to look at her alarm clock- just gone half ten in the morning. Urgh. If it wasn't him, she would have yelled at them to piss off.

There was silence, then Klaus asked. "I have the day free now. I was wondering if… you wanted to grab that offer I made you."

"Dinner?"

"Or breakfast. I know a great waffle house if you… want."

Caroline paused, thinking about it; she was home in her New York apartment. Planning on spending the day in bed for once.

Not now it seemed.

"Sure. I'm free today. Can't hurt. What time?"

"Half an hour?"

"I'm a woman."

"Okay. An hour. I have your address, see you then."

The call ended and Caroline still had the phone to her ear, a smile creeping onto her lips, a quiet giggle escaping them as she finally lowered it, setting it back down on the side.

She lay there for a moment, then finally got to her feet, stretching as she walked over to the curtains, pulling them open, muttering to the morning haze hanging over New York. "Good morning world."

Caroline beamed, stripping out her pajamas and dashing into the shower, feeling truly excited for once.

The excitement only a man she'd been besotted with for years could bring.

* * *

At the allotted time, Caroline was stood in jeans and a normal t-shirt, nothing fancy. There was no point getting dressed all fancy for a pancake house. It felt nice to wear something usual, not deliberately revealing just for him.

It was the familiar rev of a motorbike that got her attention, looking around to see the bike slowing down to stop before her, the engine rumbling quietly, driver pushing up his visor, chuckling out. "I hope you like bikes?"

Caroline shook her head slowly, eyes widening. "I've never been on one."

_Because I'd fall off at the first turn._

Klaus was silent, then turned around, snagging another helmet from behind him, tossing it to her. "Put that on, and sit behind me."

There was silence, and the young man cocked a brow, saying teasingly. "Don't you trust me? I swear I'm not as childish as I used to be."

Another silence and Caroline pulled it on, fixing the strap comfortably under her chin and swinging a leg to sit snugly behind him, hearing. "Now, hold tight onto my waist."

Caroline bit her lip as she gingerly took hold of his waist, hearing a tut, then hands taking hers, pushing them flat to his sides, making her grip tightly. "I don't bite." Klaus laughed lightly and Caroline nodded, still holding on a little, feeling awkward as she felt the muscles under his shirt, suddenly wishing she could get off. That this was too close for comfort.

All those years she wished she could hug him…

And now she just wanted to let go before she made a fool of herself.

But as soon as the engine revved loudly, she squealed in shock and surprise, grabbing him in a tight bear hug from behind, cheek pressed to his shoulder and eyes shut as they sped along, stomach lurching at the turns, Caroline thinking_. "Oh my god. Oh my god… I'm gonna die-!"_

The ride was quick, and when Klaus stopped, it took a moment or two for him to convince her to let go, chuckling out as she climbed off, standing there, pulling the helmet off her head to reveal wide eyes. "Not a motorbike girl?"

Caroline shook her head in silence and Klaus took the sleek helmet from her, placing it next to his own and locking it to the bike, nodding to the little waffle house that was before them, Caroline frowning lightly. "I never knew this was here."

"Not many do." Klaus told her, smiling secretly as he nodded for the young woman to go first, manners that she liked. Caroline nodded a little and walked ahead, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

The place was a light beige, one wall a dark chocolate color, the counter matching, dark in contrast to the beige. A small number of matching booths littered the sides, only a young pair were sat in the corner, making out over their milkshake Caroline noticed.

She'd love to do that with him. Well, maybe once she stopped feeling sick from the ride here.

That thought was in and out of her mind before she could even think of it again, Klaus walking over to the counter, smiling at the pretty girl there as she faced him, placing her hands on the counter, flashing him a charming smile. "Well well Mr. Mikaelson. What brings you and…" her eyes trailed over Caroline. "your pretty lady to my humble place?"

Klaus smirked broadly at her, going teasingly. "Oh come now, Jules. Give me my usual and a stack for the girl with me." He looked to Caroline. "Syrup?"

She nodded in silence, and the woman gestured to the pair to head over to the nearest booth, Caroline taking a seat first, sat, still silent as Klaus took the seat opposite her.

"Oh hell, I didn't order you a drink." Klaus groaned, getting to his feet and closing his eyes, but Caroline shook her head, swiftly saying. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sure?"

"Very. Thank you anyway." Caroline smiled weakly as Klaus sat back down, tapping his finger on the top of the table, silent before going, laughing quietly. "So… you're the one huh?"

Caroline blinked at that, making the man go. "The article? About my work?"

Another pause. Caroline noted it as well… so many pauses. So many awkward silences. Since when was she like this? She was bubbly, bright and talkative.

Talkative.

Not when she was faced with perfection in her eyes. The perfect man… the one she had always wanted.

God she was obsessed.

"Yes. That would be me." She laughed nervously, and Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. "Wow. Little Caroline Forbes truly has grown up now."

"Little Caroline Forbes has." Caroline nodded, the young man grinning out, pausing as the pancakes and cutlery were placed before them, nodding his thanks and proceeding to tell the girl as she sliced a fraction of pancake off and pop it into her mouth.

"You always reminded me of a sparrow."

Caroline frowned lightly, hand raising the napkin to her lips, swallowing before she answered, voice more than curious. "Why a sparrow?"

Klaus waited until he'd had a few bites of his own pancake before answering, avoiding her eyes for a moment. "You were on the school council. You'd be flitting around, classroom to classroom, there and gone in the blink of an eye. Hard to catch when you wanted to be. The way you more or less flew around, it reminded me of a little bird. And since you were so small… I thought of you as a sparrow."

At Klaus' words, Caroline was silent. This was news to her- she'd never, ever heard of him ever referencing her as a little sparrow before. Or that he'd even noticed how much she ran around the place, sorting things out.

Seemed like he had by these words.

"Huh. No wonder I burned through so many shoes then." Caroline laughed now, using that to hide her blush at the thought he had a nickname for her.

Like… one he'd been using for years.

Klaus snorted in amusement, shoving some more pancake in before saying, voice a tad more serious. "So. It is you doing the article on my gallery?"

"L'hybride or Hybride-? I never get which one it is."

"Both of them really. I'm not that fussed." Klaus grinned, and Caroline frowned a little. "Isn't that French?"

A pause, and a nod, followed by. "It is. But I'd wait until tomorrow before we go into all that. After all… you are heading over to view my pieces. Write that article. You're not working right now."

"Oh I always have a pen and notepad on me, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline told him, reaching to her pocket, but Klaus groaned, shaking his head. "Ah-ah, no work today Miss. Forbes. Your day off, my day off… let's wait until tomorrow love."

Caroline stopped her advance to her pocket and let her hand rest on the table, suddenly wondering something. "But I do have a question for now, Mr-"

"Caroline. We're friends. I don't see the need to use such formal language with each other. As long as you don't call me-"

"Niklaus." Caroline finished his sentence with a sweet smile, making him roll his eyes, letting her proceed with- "I don't remember you having such a British accent to your voice."

Klaus nodded, lounging back in his seat as he shrugged. "I spent all my runaway years in London. Guess the place grew on me even more so than I thought."

"Why didn't you just stay there if you loved it so much? Why come back?"

"Nope, no more work related questions." Klaus smirked, cocking his head. "All this about me, what about you?"

Caroline shrugged, finishing off the last bite of her pancake. "Not much there. Normal life, normal girl. I just got spotted by Miss. Pierce from the New York Times, offered a job in art and going to catwalk shows, taking photos, writing articles. It's hard at times with the deadlines, but fun."

The young man was silent now, thinking; if only she knew that she was going to lose her job because of him. He was conflicted. Klaus wanted that money more than ever, sick of the bitch and wanting her out of his life as soon as possible.

But then there was Caroline. The sweet little innocent sparrow that had just about managed to make her way in the world.

And he was going to destroy it.

Or not… he needed to think about this. This was his life. He couldn't let some old friend get in the way after he'd managed so nicely for years.

But, Caroline was the one to kickstart it. Make him get his backside in gear and put his mind to it… and here he was. Successful.

He couldn't do this to her.

He wouldn't.

But it now meant he had to tell Pierce Bitch that he'd grown a softer, more sentimental side. That was a total no-go. His reputation was at stake, and it was something he was rather fond of.

Ah he'd tackle it later. A week or so to go before he made his choice.

To steer the conversation from waters he didn't like, he asked the blonde. "Well… I have something to ask you Caroline."

"Yep?"

"Well, on Friday, I'm hosting a party of sorts at the gallery. It's in honor of this big sell I just made." He grinned like an excited little boy, then shrugged. "I thought it'd be a perfect opportunity for you doing this article to get involved. Well, to come. If you want." He shrugged, leaning back on his chair a little more. "The choice is yours sweetheart."

Caroline was taken aback, widening her eyes a little as she went, genuinely shocked and ecstatic that he'd want her there. "Really? Why?"

Klaus blinked. "Why not?"

At that, Caroline frowned. "What are you doing?"

Another pause, and Klaus shook his head, saying, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean all this, Niklaus. Taking me out for waffles, being so nice to me… inviting me to this thing-? I bet the list is exclusive."

"And?"

Caroline scowled, leaning forwards. "It's not like you. Not the Niklaus Mikaelson I remember."

Klaus smirked and mimicked her movements, saying, faces close to each other. "I owe you."

That took her aback, shaking her head a little. "Excuse me-?"

He rolled his eyes, lounging back into his seat with a shrug. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that night at Prom- your words, they did the trick."

"You told me this before."

Klaus sighed lightly, muttering. "So? It's the truth. I would have been still suck in Mystic Falls… I would have ended up going mad."

Caroline was silent, but after a moment whispered. "You're welcome."

He'd changed. Become… so much more adult. Grown up. More responsible.

It was… different. She liked it.

Klaus waited for a moment to pass before asking. "So… do you want to come?"

"With you?"

"Well, you need to keep tabs on me for your work, don't you?" Klaus chuckled, glancing up as their plates were taken away, handing the waitress a tip before adding. "I promise not to pick you up on a motorbike."

Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "Oh I'll make my own way there. Never was good with timekeeping."

"So is that yes Miss. Forbes?"

"Yes it is Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus actually grinned at that, nodding as he got to his feet, wiping his hands on the napkin. "Then I'll send you an invite. Find a nice dress to wear, yes?"

"Any specific color?"

He cocked his head a little, meeting her eyes. "Something that brings out your eyes." His lips twitched into a small smile before adding after realizing he'd been staring into her eyes for a tad too long. "I'll take you home now?"

The ride back was only a bit better than the one before. This time Caroline didn't need to hold him so hard, and as she got off, Klaus pushed his visor up and went. "I'll call you tomorrow Sparrow." He smiled mischievously and shoved it back down, leaving Caroline to watch him go, raising a hand in farewell, biting her lip a little.

He had become an intriguing young man that confused Caroline. He was successful. Powerful in the art community. Rude to others, she knew it. And yet, he was so kind to her.

Was it because he was still convinced he owed her?

The fool.

She didn't think he owed her anything. Didn't want him forcing his company on her because he felt like he needed to. She wanted him to spend time with her if he wanted to.

Caroline liked him. Alot. But things had changed. He had too. She had to take a step back… be more grown up like him.

Ah this was way too hard and confusing.

* * *

Inside, Caroline flopped onto the sofa, closing her eyes, groaning lightly as her phone buzzed, making her grope her pocket to retrieve it, answering it without looking at the I.D.

"Yeah?"

A bright voice on the other end went. "Caroline!" and at that, a smile twitched onto Carolines face. "Hey Elena. You sound chirpy."

"For good reason." Elena said, followed by a giggle. And that made Caroline arch a brow, going, shaking her head a little. "Did something good happen?"

"Um… I kinda… kissed Damon."

Caroline laughed now, sitting up, brushing the hair from her eyes. "No. Freaking. Way. Just… how-? In the space of a day?"

"He kinda uh… liked me for years. It was sudden. Did you say anything to him?"

"No. why?"

"I came out the Grill and he just grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. Like, I didn't even realize it was him for a start. Someone… must have told him."

"…Stefan?"

"I thought that too." Elena muttered, and Caroline knew she would be furrowing her brows in confusement, and then she added. "He read my diaries. He was the one that knew for sure. But, why would he do that for me?"

"People do strange things for the ones they care about." Caroline said softly, and Elena never answered that, taking a deep breath and going. "What about your end? How's things?"

"Good actually- I'm working with Klaus and he invited me to this dance at his art gallery. He took me for waffles this morning as well."

"Whoa-! Hold up there! He did what-?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think. He thinks… he owes me. For, you know, making him leave all those years ago." She sighed lightly, closing her eyes. "He doesn't see me in any other way I think."

"Then you should show him that you like him."

"Oh come on. Since when was I like that brave?"

A silence, and Elena just told her. "Life is about taking chances, Caroline. Take this one. You regretted not taking that one ten years ago… don't lose this one."

She ended the call and Caroline rolled her eyes, lying back down and resting her phone on her chest, groaning as she pulled the pillow over her face, thinking-

Elena was right. She couldn't let this chance get away.

Not again.

_-Thank you for reading and please review!-_


	5. Conflicted

_HELLO THERE EVERYONE! Yes, I'm back! Ish. Real life is being very very busy at the moment with college etc, so bare with me with updates. Sorry about the long wait, it shouldn't be so long the next one. This chapter did inspire me with something else mind, so you might spot a short story in my list very soon. Anyway, thank you so so much for the lovely reviews and your patience for this chapter. Yes, it's a little shorter than I planned it, but next chapter will make up for it. Believe me. Thank you and reviews are much loved x_

* * *

The next day, Caroline was more than chipper as she searched through her wardrobe, groaning in annoyance as nothing took her fancy. This was supposed to be for an amazing night where she finally told him what she felt.

That was such a terrifying thought that she gulped, fingers slipping off the sapphire blue dress that she pulled out after regaining her grip, hanging it up to face her, biting her bottom lip a fraction as Caroline ran a hand over it in silence, thinking; would she really, truly do this tonight? Tell the man what she thought of him?

She knew she wouldn't do it there and then. But she was going to try.

The dress she'd found was long and flowing, past her ankles and a design that clung to her figure. A low, jewel studded front would show off a good portion of her bosom she realized. And grinned at the thought of it as Caroline left it there to fish out a pair of matching heels that she slipped on, walking around her room with a bubble of happiness growing until she thought it would explode out of her.

Klaus never called that day. But the invite came the next day, and written on the back in elegant scripture was. "Be ready for seven." There was a K as signature at the bottom, but that was all.

Caroline felt a pang of disappointment that he didn't call, but merely wrote it on the back of the invitation. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

Time flew by surprisingly quick and the night of the dance came. It had actually been on the news, this party, and only then did Caroline realize that she was to be working tonight as well as dancing. Great (!) a whole night tainted by her job.

"I have everything ready, don't worry!" Caroline told Elena as she rolled her eyes, phone at her ear. Her brunette friend had called, telling her excitedly that Damon was taking her out on a proper date tonight, and that things were going rather smoothly. Something she never anticipated. Even Caroline was shocked by the turn of events.

All she could do was hope that her own night would go as smoothly. God she hoped that Klaus wouldn't be so so shocked by her confession.

"Are you going to kiss him?"

"Lena-! I… I don't know yet! Stop it!"

"Look in the mirror."

Caroline blinked in confusement, muttering. "Wha-? Why?"

"Just do it."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the mirror, shrugging a little. "I see me."

"Look at your cheeks. You're blushing."

Caroline looked at her cheeks and blushed even more as she saw the color already there, snapping at Elena. "Okay, you've made your point, now shoo and get ready for your own date?"

"Okay okay."

Caroline couldn't resist adding sweetly before she ended the call. "Don't forget the condoms." She sniggered as she slipped the phone into her back pocket before strolling over to the window where she glanced up at the weather- it was starting to get dark. It was beginning.

* * *

After she took a bath and washed her hair, drying it, she set about curling it into ringlets that fell onto her shoulders. Then her make up was applied; dark blue eyeshadow that bought out the color in her eyes… just what he asked for.

Then her dress was zipped up the side and Caroline stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. She looked scintillating she had to admit. Beautiful.

Her clutch bag had her lipstick, a notepad and pen in.

The allotted time came around too quickly and Caroline heard the beep of a car. She poked her head past the curtains and saw a sleek black limousine parked outside. A beam appeared on her face as she grabbed her keys and dashed downstairs and shoved her keys into her bag and strolled towards the open door of the limo, getting in and frowning as she found that it was just her and the driver who she asked.

"Where is Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Niklaus? Oh, exceedingly busy. He apologizes that he couldn't pick you up like he planned. But he'll be waiting at the party for you at the party."

Caroline was disappointed. More than disappointed. There was a crashing feeling in her chest as if he'd told her he hated her.

Silly, she knew.

The ride was quiet and uneventful. But when she got there, it was bizarre for Caroline, having her photo taken as she got out and stared up at the red outside of the art gallery. Wow, people of some standing must have been planned to arrive.

At the door Caroline told the man her name and she was let in, listed as V.I.P she noted.

Inside, the place was new, modern and rapidly filling up. No one paid attention to the young blonde woman strolling to the refreshments, realizing that this resembled Prom.

The dreaded dumped date that ended up stood next to the punch all night.

As the minuets ticked by, Caroline remembered that she was the one doing the interviews and notes, but she just couldn't find the motivation to do it. He wasn't coming to accompany her…

She might as well leave.

"_Now, I was wondering where you were."_

Caroline stopped dead at that familiar voice and turned around to face his playful smirk as he voiced what she had been thinking. "Really think I'd leave you stood next to the punch?"

"Your brother did." She muttered and Klaus chuckled as he adjusted the lapels of his crisp black suit. He tutted. "Well I'm not Kol."

"I know."

A pause later, and Klaus glanced around the room, then back to her with a playful grin. "I gotta do a speech. Coming, Miss. Forbes?"

She felt her lips twitch into a smile as she watched him hold out a hand for her to take. Which she did a moment later as Klaus led them to a podium, Caroline standing down while he went up, eyes sparkling as he tapped the mic and went. "Well hello there everyone. And thank you all for coming! I'll keep this short and sweet- we don't want the crepes flopping or whatever they do."

There was a spattering of laughter in which he raised a hand and nodded. "Enjoy. And feel free to wander around the gallery."

The group dispersed and Klaus stepped back down to face Caroline, going. "Sorry that I never got to meet you at your house. I'm such a busy man these days, I find it amazing at how much my presence was needed here."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Caroline smiled and Klaus nodded to the dancefloor. "Can you waltz?"

"Excuse me?"

"Waltzing. Can you do it?"

"Umm… yes?"

Klaus glanced around for a moment then tugged her onto the dancefloor where he took up positions with her and muttered. "You look amazing. Truly."

She actually blushed at that, and Klaus smirked broadly. "Mission accomplished."

Caroline slapped his arm with a scoff, followed by a laugh from her of "So mean!" it then came to her that they were being way too open with each other. Was it that he saw her as a good friend, that was all? She thought so.

Oh…

She broke off the dance now, glancing around the spacious gallery. "Why don't you show me your art?"

Klaus seemed taken aback, but then nodded. "Sure thing sweetheart." He offered her his arm and she took it, staring down at her feet as she went, knowing… she would never have him on her arm like this again. Caroline was lost in her thoughts as Klaus stopped them and told her about a recent painting, and it took a prod or two from him to bring her to her senses as she went, blinking. "Huh-?"

"Alive there?"

"Uhh, I think so. Sorry, tell me again?"

Klaus paused, then nodded, turning to the painting that was taller than Caroline even with her heels on, in the shape of the ocean. "Which is this one?"

"Oh, I did this when I was on my round the world trip. On a boat. I just loved the ocean, it made me feel so… free. I loved it."

The way he spoke about it… Caroline heard the passion lacing his voice.

They walked on, Klaus telling her the story of each one, some more interesting than the next. But she listened intently to each one. The last one she noticed was a mish-mashed painting of a girl from behind. But the name…

"Oh." She said as she realized, and Klaus grinned out, nodding to the golden tones in the painting. "I saved that one last for you."

"Why did you paint me?"

"Well why not?" he shrugged and Caroline sighed gently, shaking her head. "Why are you doing all this?"

There was no need to explain this time, for Klaus sighed out. "It's no big deal."

"You do not still owe me. You have never, ever owed me. You're being… stupid."

"Stupid-?" He frowned and she nodded, folding her arms, having no inclination at the present moment to tell him what she felt. One, she didn't have the guts to do it. Secondly… he didn't love her. He saw her as a friend that he owed.

Would never stop owing. And that hurt like hell.

Tonight was more than over. Caroline didn't want to even be in the same room as him now, feeling awkward and out of place.

"I wanna go home." She muttered, avoiding his eyes as she looked at the painting, cursing him internally for making it sound, no, feel, that he liked her. The invitation, the breakfast and now this painting-?

It was like he was leading her on. And she couldn't do this anymore.

"But-? You've only been here for an hour. Did I say something wrong?"

Caroline held her tongue, but those last five words made her hiss. "Are you that blind, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He blinked and stayed silent, so she elaborated. "You took me out for breakfast. Invited me to a high class shindig and did a painting of me? Are you having fun messing with my damn mind?! Huh?!"

Klaus finally understood, and he sighed lightly, muttering out. "Damn…"

"Damn is right." Caroline whispered, tears burning in her eyes. Well, he knew now, and from… no. She couldn't even think straight.

"I want to go home." She said firmly now, staring into his eyes, determined not to be that Caroline that was all giggles and totally besotted anymore. That was in the past. She couldn't be the girl that waits for a guy to notice her forever.

Klaus finally understood the impression he'd been giving her, but decided to think about it later rather than now as he told her, gesturing a little to the door. "Just… ask at the entrance. They'll take you home."

"Thank you." Caroline sighed, turning to leave, half hoping he would stop her. But he never did.

Caroline strolled right through the crowd, no longer shy as she walked towards the entrance, tears spilling onto her cheeks. This had started as a simple crush as a teenager, and now it had ruined everything. Why hadn't she just… moved on? Found someone else and forgotten about him?

No. That wasn't like her at all. She thought she would eventually have a happy ending with a wedding band.

Not everything was a fairytale. So why should this be story be so easy?

As she climbed into the limo, Caroline heard a yell of _"Wait a moment, Caroline!"_

Caroline rolled her eyes as the door was opened, and Klaus poked his head inside, asking quietly. "Just tell me, right now… do you have feelings for me?"

It took Caroline aback, how… forward he was about all this. There was confusement in his eyes, so she guessed he never noticed. This was all new to him.

Caroline scoffed, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away, muttering. "I thought I did. But… it's time I grew up."

"What are you talking about? I didn't lead you on! You're overreacting over this!"

Maybe she was. Caroline was ashamed of herself even mentioning the fact that she'd had feelings. She'd just exploded with this out of nowhere. No wonder Klaus was confused.

Caroline closed her eyes and looked down, muttering out. "Just leave me alone. I'm sorry."

A pause, then something Caroline never, ever expected as she heard the squealing of the car tires, and she looked up just in time to see Klaus, the look of shock upon his face before a sickening crunch sounded next to her.

Then he was gone.

And all that was before her was a sinister dark red smear…

The scene flashed before Carolines eyes as she tried to take it all in-

The blood on the white leather.

The car speeding off.

The body in the road.

The body that wasn't moving.

The body that was Klaus…

_-A little cliffhanger to tease you all. What happened? Who hit Klaus? And is he okay? Reviews much loved, thank you!-_


	6. The Waiting Game

It was running footsteps that made Caroline jolt out of her light slumber, sat outside Intensive Care, waiting for any news at all.

Her eyes met a young woman as she rushed down to her, panting as she asked. "My brother… is he okay? What happened? Tell me, now!"

Caroline recognized her as his sister, Rebekah. Obviously rushed here from the state of her hair, which was half tamed, and clothes that seemed creased around the edges. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which made her look so much more older and weary than she actually was. Her eyes were wide in fear and worry.

"I've not heard anything." Caroline sighed as the young woman finally started to sink down into her seat, muttering out. "What happened? I just got a call that he'd been in an accident. You were there right?"

Caroline nodded, trying to get the image out of her mind as she told Rebekah. "He just… he was there one moment, talking to me. Then… there was a bang. A car had just… just…" she couldn't go on, but Rebekah had guessed enough, a surge of anger shooting through her as she snapped. "So they just hit him and drove off? This was planned?!"

"That's what the police think, I'm assuming. When I did my statement, they were acting as if it was. Did he have many enemies?"

"Far and wide." Rebekah muttered, her face white- what if he died? She couldn't survive without her big brother. They argued like any brother and sister did… but she loved him too much to lose him. Especially like this. It was beyond unthinkable.

Just then, the door opened and Rebekah asked hurriedly. "Is Nik okay?"

The doctor was silent as he walked over to the pair, standing before them as he sighed out. "I'm afraid it's bad news."

Caroline watched the tears spill from Rebekahs eyes as she assumed the worst.

"Mr. Mikaelson has sustained massive head trauma, plus an assortment of broken bones."

"He's… alive though?" Caroline asked, voice catching at the back of her throat. The doctor nodded, and a pause later, he told them gently. "His body has bought on a trauma based coma."

_Coma. _That word made Caroline feel numb, wondering if she should cry or not. But Rebekah, oh-so usually strong and uncaring Rebekah started crying, making Caroline put an arm around the girl, rubbing her back as she asked. "Will he be okay?"

The doctor paused before saying, "He's just about to come out of theater, you can see him in a moment."

"He won't be awake, will he?" Rebekah muttered, eyes burning red, even more so when the doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Something didn't add up, and Caroline asked. "Will he… wake up?"

The doctor paused once more, and they both took it as a bad sign when he sighed. "I'm sorry." He turned around and walked back through the double doors, leaving Caroline to hold Rebekah who was now sobbing.

Caroline just couldn't believe that a mere few hours ago, she and Klaus had been dancing. And now… he was in hospital.

If he woke up, it would be by some miracle.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were finally allowed into the ward. While Rebekah rushed forwards, Caroline was cautious, walking in slowly, eyes never leaving the floor as she walked over to the side of his bed, suddenly realizing that she was shivering; she was still wearing that dress, and the place was chilly.

Caroline finally looked at Klaus now, feeling the blood leave her face-

There was a gash on his left cheek, stitched up, but still red and bruised around the edges. His eyes were closed, dressed in a light blue hospital robe with numerous wires and tubes leading from him, a steady beep coming from the machine next to him.

It shocked her to the core, making Caroline leave the room and rush outside, leaning against the outside wall with tears burning in her eyes at last. She didn't think it would look like that, him looking so… vulnerable. God.

She lay her head back against the wall, closing her eyes as she muttered. "This can't be happening…"

Caroline stayed outside until the sun started to rise and a nurse came out and ushered her back inside, telling her it was warmer inside. She sat in the cafeteria, half wanting to go and see him, but the other part of her didn't want to go anywhere near him, feeling so so guilty. If she hadn't been such a whiny cow, maybe it wouldn't have happened. It made her want to cry.

It was ironic. He felt like he owed her… now the role was reversed.

My god was she going to kiss him if he woke up.

* * *

Caroline had work the next day, but she utterly forgot as she slept in the chair next to Klaus as he lay there without movement, the machine beeping quietly and steadily.

Rebekah couldn't get any time off, and was forced to head out, making Caroline swear to call her if anything changed. She agreed to that easily.

With that, Caroline stayed by Klaus' side, asking the doctor when she came back in. "Anything new?"

"I'm afraid not." She sighed, checking the statistics before looking to the tired eyed girl. "There's a chance he can hear you, you know? Talk to him. It might help."

"What do I say?"

"Anything. Memories, thoughts… things that might help bring him back."

Caroline was silent as the doctor left the room, leaving the pair alone. She was still quiet as she looked back to Klaus, eyes training over the bruises on his face. They had faded a little, but not much. Still, even with all these injuries, he was handsome.

"I don't know what to say…" Caroline muttered now, taking his hand into her own with a quiet sigh. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't… just flipped out and stormed out, you'd be fine. I'm sorry. I am just… so sorry, Niklaus."

She squeezed his hand gently, hoping she wasn't harming him further.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

Caroline walked into work with tired eyes, sighing as she did so. She'd been at Klaus' side for two weeks now, talking to him, trying to bring him out of his coma. Rebekah as well, but nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

But things around her were about to.

"_And why have you not answered your phone in two weeks, Miss. Forbes?"_  
Caroline blinked, muttering out. "I've been at the hospital."

"I know." Katherine replied, cocking a brow. "That's no excuse for not answering your phone."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to leave his side." Caroline frowned lightly, and Katherine tapped her foot. "You missed your deadline. Pack your things, you've been replaced."

"E-excuse me-?"

"Are you deaf now? You're not needed here anymore. Look at the bright side, you can stay at his side however long you want now." Katherine smiled sweetly, turning away to leave the girl stood there with tears burning in her eyes.

This was just… this was disgusting. Was she not allowed to care about the one she loved? To want to stay by his side?

Why… why had Katherine said all that with a little smirk? It was like she didn't care at all.

Oh wait. She didn't. Not unless the situation involved herself.

It was with a heavy heart that Caroline packed up her stuff, not making eye contact with anyone as she made her way out, driving back to the hospital where she seated herself next to Klaus once more and sighed out.

"So I've been sacked. What do I do now, huh? That job was my lifeline. My apartment, how long until I have to give it up?" Caroline sighed sadly, squeezing his hand in her own willing him to wake up. But he didn't.

For two weeks, Caroline had been sat, at times with Rebekah or his elder brother Elijah, waiting. But nothing.

Later that evening, Rebekah suddenly spoke up as she and Caroline sat there. "You love him, don't you?"

A pause, and Caroline laughed weakly. "Is it that obvious?"

Rebekah never said anything for a minuet, then replied. "You've been at his side for weeks, never letting go of his hand. I'm not a fool, Caroline. You love my brother, and… I'm glad."

That shocked Caroline, making her blink and go in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Niklaus has been wandering around for too long. Plus I know of your own and Miss. Gilberts little pact from Prom."

"Wh-what-?" Caroline just stuttered out, and Rebekah laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Oh I heard about it. Common knowledge, actually."

"And did… Klaus know?"

"Oh no. That brother of mine wouldn't figure out someone loved him if they snogged him on the spot."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "No wonder he was all confused when I half told him I had feelings."

"He's a Mikaelson, Caroline. A dumb one at that." Rebekah sniggered. Caroline was about to reply when her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she excused herself, heading outside where she spied Elenas name, answering it.

"Hey Elena."

"Hi Caroline. How's Klaus?"

"The same." She sighed, closing her eyes as she stood outside reception. "He just won't wake up."

"You sound tired. Have you been sleeping?" Elena asked in a worried voice, in which Caroline sighed once more. "Not much. You sound bad too. What's wrong?"

A pause, and Elena muttered out. "I need you to come over, Caroline."

"Are you okay Elena-?"

"I… I don't know. I'm scared." Elena gulped, then Carolines eyes widened as she heard a sniff of tears, and a "Please come over. Please?"

Caroline waited for a moment before replying. "I'll be there in a few hours sweetie. Get in bed. You'll be fine."

She ended the call and ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair, hurrying back inside and telling Rebekah she had to go.

* * *

When Caroline returned to Mystic Falls, she knocked on Elenas door, and when she opened it, hugged her friend before asking. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Elena seemed scared, eyes red from where she had been crying, taking a deep breath. "Caroline… I slept with Damon."

"You did-?"

"Yes. Just over two weeks ago." Elena muttered, avoiding her friends eyes. "A one night thing. We were drunk after that date."

"…Elena, did you both use protection?"

"Caroline…"

Caroline groaned and placed a palm to her forehead. "You silly little…"

"I know, I know!" Elena hissed, sitting down on the sofa and reaching to the arm, picking up a little white plastic stick, holding it up for Caroline to look at, looking anywhere but at her friend.

Caroline just stared at the thing, shaking her head a little as she choked out. "You- you're pregnant?"

A silence, and Elena nodded, muttering. "Yes."

This… Caroline was stunned, sitting down next to her friend, shaking her head a little, asking quietly. "Damon is the… you know what, right?"

Elena nodded in silence, eyes wide and glazed over as she stared at the floor, Caroline adding. "Does he… know?"

"No. I can't tell him. What if he… doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? I'm scared, Caroline. Petrified. I don't know what to do-!" she was sobbing by the end of her speech, Caroline hugging her into her chest, shushing her gently as she closed her eyes.

Elena was pregnant.

And Damon was the father.

But before Caroline could speak again, her phone vibrated once more, and her hand flew to her pocket, spying Rebekahs name on the screen, eyes widening as she answered it to hear a hurried, worried voice of the young woman.

"_Caroline… it's Klaus… he's…"_

That was all Caroline needed to hear to let the phone slip a little in her grip, dashing over to the side where she grabbed her keys, yelling to Elena that she'd be back later on if she could.

Why was her life so damn busy?

And full of worry at that…

She'd be grey by age 30.

* * *

**SO. When will Klaus wake up, and what's happened to him? Elena is pregnant with Damons baby! Oooops! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Almost 100 reviews already! O.O wow! Thanks so much! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ Thanks again! Reviews much loved! x**


	7. Remember Me?

_Good evening readers! Here's an update for you all! So, did everyone enjoy the new season? The Premier was epic! Disgusted at Klaus' treatment of his sister though… anyway, I've been having thoughts of a Klaus/OC. Who would read it if I eventually posted it? Just a question. Anyway again, thank you for the lovely reviews! I'll start up replying to my reviewers again with this chapter. Never had the time before :{ I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Thank you my lovelies! x_

* * *

Caroline knew somehow that he'd be awake when she returned, internally kicking herself that he woke up so soon after she left. Typical. So fucking typical.

Her heart was racing as she half walked, half ran through the wards, eyes wide as she reached the room where he'd lain to find Rebekah stood outside, forehead resting against the window as she gazed inside.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, making the girl spin around on the balls of her feet, an audible sigh of relief slipping from her lips as she breathed. "Caroline. At last."

"What's happened-?" Caroline asked, eyes flickering to the door that was shut. Strange. There was a pause, and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "So Nik woke up."

"He did-? Why are you out here and-?"

"He doesn't recognize me. He didn't… even know me. Barricaded himself in as best he could, and doctors are worried because he has that broken leg, and that he's rebroken it or worse from his bloody actions. They're letting him cool down before trying again. If he carries on like this, they're just gonna break the door open and pin him down. You can get in, but they're not risking it."

Caroline didn't like the sound of that. She groaned and wandered over to the window and peered through the blinds at the young man sat on the side of his bed, staring wide eyed at the floor with a heaving chest. It certainly didn't look good, and the nurse next to her sighed out. "He's panicking. Not good." She looked to Caroline now, asking. "Who are you?"

A pause and Caroline told her. "Caroline Forbes. I'm a friend."

"Do you think he'd listen to you?"

Caroline suddenly felt afraid; she wasn't one to negotiate with amnesia stricken patients. Especially the one that she loved.

She gulped quietly before muttering. "He won't hurt me, will he?"

"I don't think so from how he's acting, but don't become so relaxed that you're at risk."

Caroline nodded, placing a hand upon the door and pushing it hard, slipping through the narrow gap inside where she asked in a soft, low voice. "Niklaus?"

He didn't look up straight away, but he did say as his eyes flickered to her own. "I know your voice."

A pause later, Caroline nodded. "I sat with you while you were… unconscious." She watched him gaze at her with unblinking eyes, but then he nodded slowly. "I remember. You… said things to me."

Caroline felt the blood drain from her face; what had he remembered? She'd said quite a few things, and she was sure she'd muttered under her breath that she loved him at least once or twice. "What do you remember?" She asked, keeping her voice level and calm, suddenly noticing that Klaus' hands were on his knees, gripping them tight as if that was his sanity.

Klaus was gazing at her now, making Caroline feel uncomfortable. It was like he'd seen her for the first time. She couldn't place that look in his eyes, but it wasn't hostile in the least.

"You said you were looking after me, were you not?" Klaus asked her, voice soft. Softer than she was used to from him. It took her aback for a second, but then Caroline nodded. "Yes."

"You promised."

"I know. I do promise. I mean, I still do." Caroline told him, and after a minuet of silence, Klaus nodded slowly, asking quietly. "What is your name? I know you, don't I?"

And with that, Caroline felt cold; he didn't know who she was. Knew that she meant no harm, that she was going to take care of him, but not her name or those little details. God it hurt, but she never let it show as she smiled. "My name's Caroline Forbes. We're friends."

She wanted to elaborate, but didn't. The old Niklaus was gone at the moment, and now she was dealing with this new one.

What if… the old one never came back-?

"Look, Niklaus- you need to get that leg sorted out." She hurriedly said as he winced, a hand twitching for his leg. He looked up to her, then eyes darted to door where Klaus' eyes were apprehensive, making him mutter out. "Will they hurt me?"

"No, I promise." She told him, and a moment later, he muttered. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Caroline muttered without hesitation, suddenly realizing that Klaus was scared.

Scared.

It did the trick, for Klaus sat back down, picking at the hem of his hospital robe with eyes still a little worried as Caroline headed over to the door to clear it, letting the nurses come in, seeing Klaus' scared eyes, so she walked over and offered him his hand that he took in an instant.

When Klaus was calmed down enough, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Caroline strolled through the double doors to find Rebekah sat outside, face buried in her hands, sobbing quietly. With a sigh, Caroline sat down next to her, wondering if she should put an arm around the girl, but she didn't as she asked softly. "Rebekah?"

"Go away, Caroline." She told her, rubbing her red eyes, looking around to her as she added quietly. "My brother is gone."

"Don't be so certain." Caroline replied, cocking a brow at her, but Rebekah got to her feet, yelling down at Caroline. "You have what you wanted! My brother! So take him and go!"

Caroline was silent as Rebekah turned on her heels and next to ran down the corridor, the door closing with a bang. She just stood there, feeling utterly numb; Rebekah wasn't handling it well at all, the thought that her brother might be gone forever. It suddenly occurred to Caroline that Klaus was all Rebekah had left. She and her brother had been together on their own since they were teenagers, relying on each other.

And now Rebekah was on her own. She couldn't handle it,

It transpired that Klaus' leg wasn't injured further, and after another day in hospital, it was discovered he'd fractured it, but he was fit to go home. But Caroline wanted a word with the doctor first.

"His memory. What do I do-? Will he ever remember everything?"

"It depends, my dear. I won't lie when I say he may or may not remember. Usually, a patient with a case of what we suspect is Post-traumatic amnesia, it can be permanent or temporary. Time will tell, Miss. Forbes, I'm afraid."

"So… what do I do?"

"Introduce him to things, activities he did before. Memories, photos, something that may trigger his memory. But be prepared; even if he does remember, he won't ever be the old Klaus you knew. There will be differences, strange little habits maybe."

Caroline nodded in silence, sighing out. "He doesn't remember his own sister, she's hurt. What can I do about that?"

The doctor was silent, but then sighed. "Introduce them, slow and steady. Don't rush them, don't damage his memory further."

She nodded, muttering. "Okay. I promised him I'd take care of him."

"Just don't let him be on his own. Where is his family? No one responded apart from his brother Elijah, but he's currently away. Does this mean you'll be the one taking care and responsibility for him?"

Caroline was silent, thinking for a moment but… she had no choice. He needed her, she couldn't just abandon him in his time of need.

Oh god. If he did remember, he'd think he'd owe her again.

But she didn't care. He needed her help.

"Yes. I'll take him home with me."

The doctor inclined his head. "He seems most comfortable with you, so maybe that's best."

Oh god. This was going to be fun (!)

"_And this is where I live."_

Klaus glanced around as he strolled into the apartment, not having said a single word since leaving the hospital. He just walked over to the sofa and sat upon it, gazing up at Caroline as he finally spoke. "Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." He told her, and Caroline smiled, nodding as she nodded to the kitchen. "There's food in there, help yourself. I'm just going to ask someone for some clothes for you since… they had to cut your old ones away." She glanced down to him still in his hospital robes, gulping a little at his bare legs and arms. He looked… so attractive, even minus his memory of sorts.

No no. She couldn't think like this anymore. He wasn't the same now, Klaus was gone.

So was that man she loved. No. She still loved him, but not in that way anymore. Couldn't. It would be taking advantage of him. There was no way she could ever do that to him.

Caroline nipped next door where her neighbor was next to the same size clothes as Klaus, begging him for some clothes, any clothes for him. Bless his soul, he gave Caroline more stuff than he should have, smiling at her as she left.

Tyler Lockwood. Her ex.

The young man had moved in the previous year, at first surprising Caroline; here of all places? She'd wondered if Tyler still liked her in that way, for the man was single, but… nothing. They'd just stayed friends, nothing more, nothing less. He worked downtown for a photography company who specialized on wild animals, mainly wolves she noted, so their paths never crossed much.

It felt weird that a childhood friend and super old lover was living next door. And that a man she loved was living with her right now.

She went back into her apartment and smelt food cooking, eyes widening, worried that her new lodger might burn the place down. But he was only cooking bacon and eggs, Caroline blinking as she saw not one, but two plates set out, next to staring as he plated up, smiling at her as he went. "I do know how to cook, Caroline."

"I never said you couldn't." She muttered, just… shocked. So she held out the clothes, muttering. "Here, I've got some clothes for you."

Klaus finished plating up, switching the cooker off before taking the clothes with a grin, chuckling out. "Wow. Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I had to." Caroline replied, just about stopping her cheeks from burning as he yanked his hospital robe off, leaving him in his boxers, the young woman looking away as he tugged on black jeans and Caroline hissed out. "Your leg. You're supposed to be resting it! Pick that crutch back up right now and-"

There was a crash as he slipped on his injured foot, sat on the floor with his jeans half on, shirt draped over the back of the chair. Caroline couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him disheveled, missing his shirt, and she could see the bruises on his chest. She suddenly felt intruding and Klaus sighed, sat on the floor as he muttered. "I'm not doing too well, am I?"

Caroline paused, then sighed out. "Wait here a moment. I'm not strong enough to… help you like this."

She hurried back to Tylers door, wrinkling her nose as she asked. "I need your help."

Tyler chuckled, folding his arms at her. "Again? What happened?"

"He fell over… umm… I feel awkward in the situation he looks like and… ermm…"

He flashed her a smile and shook his head, holding up his hands. "It's no problem Care, at all."

Caroline smiled weakly, feeling so relieved as he followed her into her apartment and heaved Klaus into the spare bedroom, setting him on the bed.

She wondered if Klaus and Tyler knew each other from the past. Caroline knew at least that they'd crossed paths, but neither Klaus nor Tyler spoke to the other. Was there tension, or was she just imagining it? No, wait. Klaus didn't remember him, and if there had been strife between them, Tyler wasn't saying anything.

When Tyler was done with helping him, which meant a change of clothes too, Caroline breathed out to him.

"Thank you so much Tyler. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Tyler grinned, shrugging. "It was nothing at all. If you need anymore help, you know where I am." He left and Caroline closed the door, a smile still upon her face as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing the plated up food, then into Klaus' room where she set the food down upon a tray before him, saying. "Eat up."

Klaus cocked a brow up at her, scoffing out. "Now I feel like-"

"Eat up." She demanded, folding her arms. Klaus paused, then picked his fork, spearing a piece of bacon as he bit into it, smiling faintly at her as he swallowed.

"I'm going for a shower." Caroline told him now, adding for good measure. "You're to stay in bed. Don't… move. You'll hurt yourself."

"I may have forgotten things, Caroline. But I'm not a fool."

"But I know that you're stubborn, Niklaus. So the threat stands."

As Caroline made her way over to the door, Klaus suddenly spoke up with something that shocked her into stopping dead.

"_Have we ever dated?"_

"No. No we haven't." She hastily replied, proceeding to hurry out the room.

Caroline couldn't help but feel disappointed; she couldn't love a man like this. He was too different… she couldn't take advantage of him. All these years of obsessing over him… she had to stop now. Move on. He would never… be the same. It was over. They'd never be a couple. She couldn't see him in that way now.

Klaus watched the young woman leave the room, cocking his head a little as he grinned; what a lovely, fiery girl she was. He hadn't dated her before? That was a crying shame. What had he been playing at? Not snapping up a girl as perfect as her… he must have lost his mind back then, not now.

Something had to be done about that.

If only he could remember if she had a boyfriend already or not…

_-Thanks for the lovely reviews! Drop another maybe to keep my muse working? ^-^ ~_


	8. Let The Flames Begin

_Annnnnd the next! Sorry it took longer than usual, college is tough and I'm finding it increasingly difficult to find time to write. But anyway, here! YES. Tyler is in this. Forwood to annoy Klaus for a little while. He doesn't have his memories back yet, but he's certainly no fool. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! It's what keeps me going. My hot chocolate on a cold winters day. Anyway, next should be up soon, reviews would be so lovely, thank you! x_

* * *

The next day, Caroline was sat at the dining room table, tapping her pen against the hard wood, worry in her chest-

Money problems were starting.

She sighed gently as she rested her forehead against the sheet of paper with the numbers on, groaning, listening to the sound of the crutches clacking along the wooden floor towards the kitchen as a voice spoke up. "Caroline?"

"Yes Niklaus?" She mumbled into the table, staring at nothing in particular as a chair was pulled out, the young man sitting down on it. Caroline looked up at him now, spying sleepy sky blue eyes and tousled dark hair. He was in black shorts to his knees, allowing his leg in its cast more movement. A moment later, he frowned out. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, shaking her head a little, about to say Nothing when Klaus snagged the top piece of paper, staring at the page for a second before it was snatched back with a scowl, but he'd seen enough.

"Is this my fault?"

"No it isn't Nik."

"You're lying to me."

Caroline was startled- just how did he know? But her internal questioning was answered by him chuckling out. "Your eyes went all shifty. It's common with lying people. Now…" he placed his hands atop the table, frowning lightly once more. "This is my fault, isn't it?"

She stayed silent, not wanting to hurt him, but in the end, she nodded slowly, muttering out. "I got fired from my job for wanting to make sure you were okay."

Klaus furrowed his brows, cocking his head a fraction. "Where did you work?"

"The New York Times."

His eyes widened as he took it in, asking curiously. "Fashion?"

"Mmmhmm. And art."

"Didn't I… work in art? It feels familiar."

Caroline smiled, inclining her head. "Yes. You're an artist. You own an art gallery as well called La Hybride… or something like that."

"I painted a picture of you, didn't I?" Klaus asked curiously, as if a schoolboy engrossed by a question. With another smile, Caroline nodded. "Yes you did."

"Now don't avoid the question, Caroline… did I get you fired? Put you in all this debt and stuff?"

A sigh. "Yes."

Klaus said nothing but just reached forwards to the paper and pen Caroline had and pulled it forwards, the girl watching as he scribbled something down upon the paper and pushed it towards her. Caroline picked it up, frowning gently at the numbers. "What is this?"

"My bank details. I remember enough to know that I have a lot of money. Both from my family and job."

_Holy shit. _Caroline just thought, shaking her head a few times and shoving it back at him. "No. I'm not taking your money. I can't and won't."

"I got you fired, Caroline. It's the least I can do. Consider it… me paying rent and for you taking me in while I'm such a mess."

Caroline was just overwhelmed, muttering up at the young man, eyes tracing that long cut upon his cheek that was healing nicely. "This is madness."

"It's my money, and I'll do what I want with it. Even if you refuse, I'll still make sure the apartment is paid for."

He was mad, Caroline knew it. She sighed, shaking her head as she whispered out. "Thank you." There was silence, then Klaus nodded to the fridge, chuckling out. "Umm, any chance of breakfast? I'm starving, and I can't exactly cook standing up at the moment."

Caroline smiled brightly as she got to her feet, strolling over to the sleek black fridge and opening it, glancing inside as she told the man. "Hmm. Bacon and egg sandwich? The bacon's smoky."

"That would be lovely." He replied with a genuine smile, watching the girl as she moved around, switching the grill on and setting strips of bacon upon it.

She was beautiful, Klaus thought now as he scanned her slim form, her luscious honey blonde hair falling in waves past her shoulders. She was wearing a very pale pink skirt that came to her knees, her heels high and pink too, with a white blouse showing off her voluptuous breasts.

He was attracted to her. Her stunning looks and personality. If only… she thought the same about him. She had such a lovely nature, and stuck by his side all through his coma? He internally kicked himself for not taking her face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her lips before the accident. Make her his own.

Maybe then… she had loved him.

But now she'd just be his one that got away.

* * *

As Caroline plated up and served the young man his breakfast, her phone rang. Elena.

She walked into the living room, smiling as she answered. "Hey Elena. How's things?"

The girl on the other end sounded tired, but replied with "I'm okay. How's Klaus? I heard that you're looking after him?"

"Yep. Amnesia stricken Niklaus…"

Elena paused before muttering. "That must be so… painful. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault, is it?" Caroline sighed, sitting down on the sofa as she asked. "And your end? With the… baby? Are you keeping it?"

A silence.

"I'm… keeping it. I could never, ever have an abortion. This is Damons child, I couldn't."

"From your tone, I'm guessing you haven't told him?"

"Oh I told him." Elena gulped before adding. "He was in shock, I think. Denial. Didn't speak to me for a few days, but then rang me, promising that he'd help. That he wanted to be in the babies life." Her voice was happy, light as she added. "I think he loves me, Caroline. Like, truly loves me. He's been looking after me, trying to help with the pregnancy. He and Stefan had a row, Stefan about broke Damons nose when he found out I was pregnant. The police locked them up overnight to get them to calm down…" Elenas voice was breaking as she attempted to stop the sobs. "I don't want to come between them! I-I mean Stefan gave me up. Gave me to Damon. How can he do this? I don't know what to do."

Caroline was silent as the girl told her everything, sighing gently. "Just… stick with Damon. Tell Stefan to keep his nose out. You made your choice, Elena. You've wanted Damon ever since you were a kid, so… don't give that up. No, never give that up."

A pause and Elena muttered. "I won't. How's Klaus?"

Caroline laughed weakly. "He just gave me the contents of his bank account to help look after him, to pay off the apartment."

"Holy shit."

"That was my reaction as well." Caroline laughed, glancing to the door before muttering. "He doesn't remember bits, Elena. He doesn't know his own sister, and only just remembers me. What do I do?"

"I'd keep talking to him. Make him remember. Give him some paper and pencils, let him draw maybe?"

"Mmhmm maybe." Caroline muttered, groaning as she sat back, closing her eyes. "He's different now Elena. I want to still be in love with him, but I just can't. It feels like I'm using him."

"Just focus on his memory before you think too hard on that Care. Promise me."

A pause.

"I promise."

Elena sighed, "I gotta go, I love you Caroline. Good luck and I'll call soon."

"Look after that baby yeah?"

A quiet giggle, and the call ended, Caroline setting the phone down, sitting there for a moment before returning to the kitchen and sitting down opposite the young man who asked. "A friend of yours?"

"Do you know Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes. I remember her."

"Damon Salvatore?"

"Mmmhmm. Brother of Stefan."

"Yes that's her."

Klaus frowned lightly as he commented. "Your tone, it was… has something happened to her?"

At that, Caroline paused, thinking- did she trust him enough to tell him what her friends situation was?

She did.

"Elena… is pregnant."

A moment of silence, and Klaus chuckled out, shaking his head a little. "Damon eh?"

Caroline blinked, curious. "How did you know?" silence fell again, the only sounds the clinking of the cutlery as the man finished his breakfast before answering as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I do remember him, Caroline. He was one of my best friends in High School. Even if we are… hmm, estranged now. Stefan was a good good friend too at times. And yes, I did hear from the pair numerous times that they loved Elena. But none more so than Damon. He's the father, isn't he?"

She was speechless, but nodded slowly, making him grin in triumph. "Knew it. And I know that he'll be an excellent father at that."

Caroline smiled weakly, not knowing what to say, so Klaus spared her by asking. "Do you have any painkillers? I'm not feeling my best." Yet more silence and Caroline nodded, wondering why she felt so awkward, so she just turned away to the cupboard and grabbed the pills, handing them to him with a glass of water to a nod of thanks as he took them, groaning lightly as he rubbed his temples gently while muttering out. "Must have been a pretty big accident, huh?"

"Yes…" Caroline answered in barely a whisper, the images of his body just… lying there upon the road not moving appearing in her mind once more. She hated them. Hated the memories, and Klaus guessed it from how she stiffened, telling her hurriedly. "Sorry. Touchy subject?"

"I just… I thought you were dead. That hurt." Caroline replied, wrinkling her nose as she snagged the now clear plates and dumped them into the sink, adding hot water and leaving them to soak.

Klaus watched the girls expression, wondering just why she seemed so upset, tears threatening to spill over. He didn't want to upset her, much less make her cry. She was looking after him, and for that, he was so thankful.

"I'm sorry." He muttered in apology, feeling weird- he was never usually this kind, was he? The feelings were new, and the more he stared into her perfect ocean eyes, the more he wanted to lose himself in them. She was that one in a million. A beauty with a heart to match.

_But she doesn't love me _Klaus kept reminding himself, feeling so pathetic, wishing his usual self had left him a set of balls to work with to pluck up the courage to ask her out. Maybe when more of himself came back, he would.

What if she turned him down?

Laughed in his face?

Or didn't take him seriously…

God that knock on his head had messed up his train of thought so much.

Klaus was even more unsure now, watching her as she announced she was taking Tyler the clothes back that didn't fit him from his cast, emotions conflicted as he watched the front door close.

* * *

Carolines own mind was full as she shut the front door behind her, walking up the corridor with her head down, thinking hard-

He kept looking at her in such a strange and-

She never got to think anything else as the door she was heading to opened, someone walking out and right into her, knocking the blonde to her feet, the jeans in her arms tumbling everywhere.

Caroline rubbed the back of her head as she gazed up into the surprised dark chocolate eyes of Tyler Lockwood, watching him breathe out. "Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over."

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." Caroline laughed weakly, gathering up the clothes and getting to her feet, brushing the hair from her eyes as she held the bundle out. "I was returning the clothes that we didn't need. Thank you so much for them." Her face was a genuine smile as Tyler took them, nodding inside as he asked. "I was only going down to get the post. Take a seat on the couch and I'll be back in a flash." The young man dumped the clothes just inside, then was walking down the narrow corridor to the stairs, leaving Caroline to walk inside the spacious apartment.

The living room was a deep dark red, most of the furniture dark, but tasteful and modern. Caroline scanned the photos on the walls now; animals. More specifically, wolves. His job was photography, and these creatures were his specialty.

Such beautiful creatures.

The door shut now, making her jump as he returned, hearing a- "So jumpy Care. You never used to be like this."

"I grew up." She simply answered, turning to face him.

Tyler Lockwood was the same age as her now. As dark and as handsome as ever, his almost midnight hair in this light a tad longer than he'd usually keep it. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots and a simple black t-shirt. A chestnut brown leather jacket was slung over the back of the black corner sofa.

He cocked his head at her, then nodded to the wall, indicating her own apartment. "Is your boyfriend doing better?"

That confused Caroline for a start before she realized, eyes widening as she laughed out while shaking her head. "Niklaus and I are just good friends. I'm merely looking after him."

"So that means you're single?"

Caroline arched a brow lightly, tutting out at him. "You never were one for manners, Lockwood. Even when we dated all that time ago."

"I've changed." Tyler answered with a light shrug, adding. "For the better, I hope."

He'd grown up immensely from the cocky wanker she'd once 'loved,' and it impressed her- why had she ignored him for all this time while he lived next door? Eurgh. God she sucked at times.

"But- gotta ask, I was right yes?" He asked cheekily and Caroline rolled her eyes, indicating he was indeed right, making Tyler grin in triumph as he replied. "Excellent. Means I can try my luck?"

"Try all you want Ty." She replied sweetly, making Tyler chuckle out while cocking his head. "Fine. I'll take you out on a date. Show you just how much I've changed from that dick you used to date."

That startled Caroline as she just thought of Klaus-

No. She couldn't get all conflicted like this again. The old Klaus, the one that… she'd fallen for was more or less gone. She did adore the new Klaus, but it wasn't him. The old Klaus was dark, wild and passionate… not…

Well, not like he was now.

"Fine. One date, tomorrow night." Caroline grumbled at Tyler who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, prompting Caroline to leave while he called after her-

_"I'll see you tomorrow!"_

* * *

Klaus was back upon his bed, a book in his hands as Caroline walked into the room, a slight smile upon her lips that made him ask. "What's got you all chipper?"

At his words, Caroline shrugged, saying nothing. Klaus just closed his book in silence, prompting the girl to admit. "Tyler asked me out on a date."

It hit him hard, the feeling. So powerful that it made his fingers tighten over his book, swallowing hard as he let the words play in his head again and again. He knew what the feeling was, but was unsure of how to act to it.

Because it was a tide of jealousy. Slamming into him head on.

Klaus couldn't believe how strong the emotions were becoming, his mind a battleground as he tried to reason with himself-

Caroline had the right to date anyone she wanted.

But he wanted that someone to be himself.

Why was love so… painful? He gave up with his thoughts as he replied, almost dully. "Oh. Nice."

Caroline noticed his tone and asked in a slight frown. "Are you okay?"

"I have a raging headache, but I'll be fine." He replied, totally truthful, as his head did rage like a storm. Klaus hated feeling these emotions. He knew he'd slept with a good few girls; there was this niggling at the back of his head, like… he had never been in love before, just felt lust as his eyes moved up the girls body, feeling her frame, her hips with his prying hands before he claimed their mouth to his own.

_Ah. Of all memories to return at that time, it would be that one, wouldn't it? _He thought with an internal growl, a throbbing shooting through his head. He lay down now, groaning lightly as he raised his book once more, silent and unmoving as Caroline shuffled up on the bed to join him, resting her head next to his own as she gazed up at the book, mumbling out. "What are you reading?"

A silence while Klaus ignored the accelerating beating of his heart at her closeness, telling her. "I found it on your shelf. It's Jane Eyre."

Caroline smiled at that, now recognizing her battered book as she nodded to the rest of her classics collection that she kept. "Help yourself."

"Thank you."

"Read to me?" Caroline asked now, voice quiet. There was a pause until Klaus genuinely smiled, turning over the next page, telling her with a chuckle. "Be warned, my voice can be drone-like."

"I love your voice." She told him truthfully, snuggling her cheek into his shoulder while she gazed at the pages, the writing as Klaus began reading.

Caroline did love his voice. The British accent, everything about it she did adore.

It was when Klaus had just about finished the next chapter that he realized Caroline hadn't moved or said anything in ten minuets, making him fall silent and look down to see her closed eyes, head resting against his shoulder.

He closed the book now, setting it down in silence as he did nothing more than gaze at her for a moment. She looked so peaceful and more innocent during her slumber.

Klaus paused for a moment before moving a strand of honey blonde hair from her closed eyes, cocking his head a little down at her as she slept on, even when the young man reached behind her and switched the lamp off, knowing that the girl was tired. He pulled some of his own covers off to toss over her sleeping form, thinking internally-

No. He wasn't going to give up just like that. She'd saved him in more ways than one, he could feel it.

Tyler was going to have a fight on his hands if he thought he could just waltz in and sweep her off her feet.

Jealousy wasn't an emotion Klaus liked to linger on.

And he wasn't going to lose her to_ Tyler Lockwood._

_-Thank you for the lovely reviews! More much much loved!-_


	9. Where Do I Belong?

Caroline paid off her money problems the next morning, still trying to get over the amount of money that was in the account. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said his family was rich.

When she got home to her apartment, she heard voices inside that made her eyes narrow suspiciously- who the hell was that-?

She pushed the door open to stop dead, looking at the pair sat on the sofa. One of them was the one she'd taken in, but the other.

Oh, she recognized him.

Caroline closed the door, stepping into the living room at arch a brow at Klaus and his elder brother Elijah. She hadn't met him since she'd been at the hospital, and she vaguely remembered him being the clever clogs of the family. Went to University, the whole thing. The younger of the pair grinned as if he was guilty, telling her. "Oh Caroline. Sorry, my brother came around and I-"

Caroline held up her hands, shaking her head a little. "No worries. He's your big brother. I'm just pissed off that you _got out of bed on that leg._"

He actually smiled all innocently, nodding down to it as he replied. "It feels much better Care. I did hear the doctors when we left the hospital. It wasn't a bad break."

"You got slammed with a car, Niklaus-! You were in a _coma_!"

"I'm a fast healer Caroline! My rib's already feeling better, and my leg-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, stepping before him and folding her arms. Klaus rolled his eyes and his brother shifted to let him put his leg up on the sofa. "Better?" Klaus grumbled and Caroline nodded, finally relaxing as she sat her bag down on the table and turned to her guest.

"Sorry about that."

Elijah actually chuckled, making Klaus shoot him a filthy look, even more so when he replied. "Niklaus has always required a firm hand. I'm glad he ended up with you, you seem to be able to keep him in check, Miss. Forbes."

Caroline smiled and nodded to their empty mugs. "Tea?"

The pair nodded, making Caroline snag the cups and walk into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

Elijah waited until the young woman was gone until he commented to his brother. "So this is the woman you're so taken with?"

Klaus scowled at his elder brother, snapping out in a much more older version of himself way. "I'm not taken with her!"

The elder Mikaelson rolled his eyes a little as he replied with a quiet scoff. "I know you've had an accident, Klaus. But I refuse to believe you've changed that much."

"What are you talking about, Elijah?"

"You, Niklaus, like her."

Klaus lounged back against the sofa now as he replied. "I don't, brother. You're becoming blind."

"Or you're in denial." He shot back with a chuckle, adjusting the front of his suit as he walked to the kitchen, telling Caroline he had to leave, so there was no need for a cup of tea.

Elijah told Klaus just before he left, so quiet he almost missed it.

"Just tell her how you feel."

And then he was gone, leaving Klaus to sit and feel sour about all this shit.

"Why was he over?" Caroline asked as she sat down next to him, handing the man a cup of tea. Klaus took it with a mutter of thanks, shaking his head. "Stuff about my gallery. About the night I got hit by that car. Apparently we made a ton of money with selling a painting, and now that the money's gone in… Elijah is in charge of the money, and we're missing ten thousand pounds. He thought maybe I knew, but I literally cannot remember."

Something at the back of his mind was niggling Klaus about the money.

He just couldn't remember what.

"Are you calling the police about this?"

"No. Not yet anyway. Because I might have just put it somewhere and forgotten."

"What can you remember, anyway? Your earliest memory?" Caroline asked curiously now, gazing steadily at him. Klaus paused, then told her. "My earliest memory would be one where me, Bekah, Kol and Elijah were about six, or something. Playing in the sandpits at Kindergarten." He chuckled, adding. "Kol used to eat the sand and-" his eyes suddenly widened as he realized. "Rebekah. My sister. I remember her. She was at the hospital, trying to tell me who she was and… I told her I had no idea."

He was horrified that he'd forgotten his little sister, eyes widening as he set his cup down, muttering to Caroline. "Please can I borrow your phone? I have to talk to her."

Caroline was pleased that he'd remembered, giving up her phone in an instant and leaving the room to wash up and finish the dishes.

She overheard him talking to his little sister, actually laughing with her.

That was a good sign.

When Caroline stepped back inside, Klaus was looking a lot more cheerful. It made her smile with him as she asked. "Do you… want to go to your gallery? It might help?"

Klaus nodded in return, glancing down at his leg, laughing out. "Pull me up?"

Caroline tutted, holding out her hands, avoiding his eyes as she pulled him up. It… disturbed her, the recent developments with the pair of them. She cared about him, of course she did. All these years she'd been in love with him, but this accident… it threw her off. A part of her wanted to still be in love with him, but the other part was scared. Scared that she was taking advantage of him, because he sure wanted to spend time with her now. He was brighter than ever, watching her when he thought she wasn't looking. It made Caroline think, wonder; was _he _in love with her now? Had the tables been turned.

The accident made her fall out of love for him.

The accident made him fall in love with her.

She didn't dwell on it, swearing to herself she'd never hook up with him because he was easy now. All her childhood and teenage years, she'd been besotted with Niklaus Mikaelson, the cocky young man.

Not this one.

But what were the differences between them, really? Sure, he'd had an accident, forgotten some things, but more and more of him was returning. He was still Klaus.

Still the man she…

She just couldn't say 'loved' anymore. It felt so weird.

* * *

Caroline had never been to Klaus' gallery in daylight before, and as she walked inside with him just behind, now only needing the one crutch, she looked around.

It was beautiful.

The walls were the lightest shade of sky blue, almost white you could say. Massive windows along the sides that let the light stream in. There wasn't a dark spot in the whole place.

Klaus left her alone as he wandered around, staring at the paintings, occasionally remembering when or where he'd done them.

He stood before a seascape one now, raising a hand as if to touch the light waves upon the canvas, chuckling under his breath. "Africa. Cape Town. With Bekah."

At that, Klaus blinked, frowning lightly as he remembered that he'd left home when he wasn't even twenty yet. What had made him do that?

He doubled back, knowing that he would have put them in a specific order, not just random.

The first one, next to the door was a painting of Mystic Falls. He recognized it so so clearly. Then ones of his travels with his sister, then another, then another…

He'd gone to escape his family. Someone told him to, gave him the courage.

As Klaus stopped at the last painting, it looked like the back of Caroline… beautified, he remembered.

Not just a little, but nearly everything.

It was jumbled at the start, but then it all came through. Caroline had inspired him to leave. He owed her so so much. He owed her even more now after this.

And then he remembered the night of the crash. He'd run out after her when she flipped at him. He'd taken her out for waffles, invited her to this dance, so much more.

She'd accused him of playing with her feelings. And before the crash, before that car smashed into him.

_"Just tell me, right now… do you have feelings for me?" _

_"I thought I did. But… it's time I grew up."_

Klaus was silent, lost in his thoughts as Caroline tapped him on the shoulder, making him recoil. She blinked, laughing out. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you ju- what's wrong?"

He wondered what she meant for a start, like, why was she asking that? But then he felt his own chest heaving, eyes wide. Klaus returned to reality as he chuckled out. "My leg twinged, that's all."

Caroline frowned lightly, but nodded. "Okay. Be careful on that thing, and come over here."

"Why?"

"Pretty sure this is your studio." Caroline answered, and Klaus said nothing, just walking beside her as they went.

He was lost in his memories.

More specifically, the little blonde woman that had been in love with him all her life, and he'd been so blind to not notice?

God he sucked.

Caroline noticed his vacant expression at times, knowing that he remembered something at least from this trip. Something major no doubt from the way he'd reacted.

But what?

Klaus was silent the entire time, the entire journey back, because he'd been remembering so much.

And he had so much to do.

Someone to kill.

* * *

When they returned to the apartment, Klaus told the young woman with no warning. "I think I'm going to head back home to Mystic Falls."

That caught Caroline by surprise, for she even dropped her car keys onto her lap as she looked at him. "Wha-? Why? I thought you were okay at mine?"

"I'm fine there Caroline, but I want to return home. I've been away a long time."

This was weird to Caroline, for she knew he hated home.

"Why?" she asked, utterly confused. Klaus shrugged a little, not meeting her eyes as he replied. "I want to leave."

"Oh. Okay."

He couldn't help but feel the slightest big guilty.

The rest of the day was devoted to travel plans and packing, leaving Caroline more and more confused. Klaus never gave her another reason, and when the time came for him to leave, the taxi waiting downstairs, he took her hands in his own and sighed out. "I'm sorry. I just… need to get my head back. All these memories, all jumbled. I can't tell what's real or not."

"You remembered something earlier, didn't you?" Caroline asked quietly as he stood at the door, still confused, but also upset. She felt like it was her own fault as to why he wanted to leave.

Klaus paused at her words, cocking his head a fraction as he raised a hand to rest upon her cheek, not saying anything as he leaned forwards, pausing for a split second before he pressed his lips gently to her cheek, thumb tracing her smooth skin before pulling away and replying, voice barely more than a whisper. "I remembered enough love."

Caroline was frozen as he spoke, only replying with, voice barely louder than his own had been. "Will you be back?"

"_I promise sweetheart."_

He went to turn away, but before he did, he reached down and slid off his family crested ring, placing it into her palm, turning and leaving Caroline stood there to watch him get into the taxi, smiling faintly at him as the car moved on and out of view, hand closing over the metal in her hands.

Caroline was still confused. She didn't understand what was so important that he needed to leave now…

Klaus pulled out his mobile when he was in the car, heading towards his gallery, not home like he'd lied to Caroline, eyes almost dangerous as he called a number, pressing the phone to his ear as the person on the other end picked up, and he said-

"_Hello there little sister. How do you fancy one killer of a trip to New York?"_

Caroline sighed as she wandered into the bedroom that had been Klaus', sorting out the mess in the bin for recycling. She frowned lightly as she came across the front cover of the New York Times, scoffing quietly as she spied that Pierce Bitch had been promoted. Caroline also noted that the page in question had been ripped, as if balled up in anger.

Huh. She wasn't aware Klaus knew the bitch. But then… she had been assigned to his gallery by her. They must have been acquaintances.

* * *

She sat alone in her apartment that night, picking at her cold dinner in silence as the TV played away to itself, feeling miserable and all alone. She still didn't understand why he had suddenly just flipped out like that, kissed her cheek like that and left. He was confusing her.

Then there was a knock upon her door. She half wanted it to be Klaus, but knew it wouldn't be. Caroline opened the door to spy Tyler, smiling as they met each others eyes.

He nodded inside. "He still here?"

"No. He's gone back to Mystic Falls."

Tyler was silent, sensing that the girl was miserable more than anything and asked. "Want some company? Guess that date's not on tonight, hmm?"

An awkward pause later and Caroline truly smiled. "I'd love that. Thank you."

"I'll bring some food over and a movie? Make a night of it."

"Go on." She replied, resting her head against the doorframe as he walked away, feeling her smile grow-

Sometimes, people did change for the better.

She waited for Klaus, he promised to return.

But then a month passed.

Then another one.

Six months…

A whole year.

Nothing.

* * *

_Annnd the next! Yes, confusing and vague! But for a reason. Klaus has left Caroline for now, and it will become apparent soon just why he has, and how they truly feel about each other, because at the moment, neither one really knows themselves. A lot can change in a year, and we shall see the next chapter when the vague events in this chapter will be answered, so no fret there! Thank you for your continuing support and reviews! Time to get into the proper story now! Dun dunnn dunnnnn. Reviews much loved than thanks once more x_


	10. Undisclosed Desires

Finding a new job was hard, but she did it in the end.

The photography company where Tyler was working needed someone with some writing experience, and since she was a friend of his, and was interested in animals, she got a job writing articles on whatever they threw at her. A part time job, but Caroline was actually learning to love it. Soon, she'd be sent out into the field with Tyler to someplace while he took photos, and she did the notes.

A very different job to her last one, but she loved it.

Things had changed in a year, but for her at the moment, the man walking around in his boxers in her apartment was one of the biggest.

It wasn't official, for they'd been 'dating' for just a month when Caroline had finally given up waiting for Klaus, putting the ring away and trying to forget. Tyler had finally taken her out on that date he promised, and things went from there. She didn't know what to call the pair of them. It wasn't a sexual relationship, but that didn't mean she hadn't been tugged into bed by him at least once. Why shouldn't she let him?

_He_ wasn't coming back.

And it wasn't like she and Tyler were a proper couple.

Caroline left her eyes closed as he climbed back into bed with her, tugging her form into his arms where she muttered sleepily. "Not official yet?"

"You really think we'd work as a couple?"

A pause, then Caroline pulled herself up out of his arms to seat herself upon his hips, trailing her hands up his chest before she replied.

"Tyler. You know I care about you."

"Just care?"

Caroline leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss upon his lips, whispering against them. "Am I allowed to love you, then?"

"That's fine by me." He muttered back, skimming his hands up her sides to rest upon her hips, flipping them over and pressing a passionate kiss to Carolines lips. She giggled quietly at that, raising a hand to cup his cheek as he added. "If you want to be a… ah, proper pair, tell me by tonight, yeah?"

"A deadline eh? Now I feel like shit."

"Well-"

Caroline just pressed a kiss to his lips in return, smiling out. "Fine. I'll give you my answer tonight. I'm heading to Mystic Falls."

The young man stroked a hand down her arm as he pouted. "Going to leave me here all alone?"

"Yep. Don't worry, if you feel unloved, pretty sure you have a few pornos hidden in your apartment. You don't need me."

Tyler just rolled his eyes, laughing against her lips.

"Just what am I gonna do with you, hmm?"

* * *

"_Amy-! No don't eat that!"_

Caroline couldn't help but giggle as Elena picked up her little daughter who was trying to eat the TV remote, setting her down upon her lap while she whined in annoyance.

The brunette pressed a kiss to her cheek as Caroline said "She's getting pretty mobile now, huh?" a pause and Elena replied, holding the little girl steady. "Well, she is three months now Care, and-" the rest of her words were cut off as Damon walked in, pressing a kiss to her lips, then to Amys cheek, leaving Caroline to roll her eyes as he went "Love you." Then he walked straight on through, a wide smirk on his face.

He knew it made Caroline feel dead awkward.

Elena was flustered for a moment, laughing out. "Sorry, I've forgotten where I was now. Damn man."

There was silence while Caroline glanced out the window, thinking; Elena had a smooth pregnancy, and little baby Amy came along a little early, but she was just like her father. Stubborn. She'd inherited his own deep dark sapphire eyes and her mothers oak hair, plus soft facial features.

"_Care?"_

She snapped to her senses, looking at Elena who arched a brow. "Still alive there?"

A sigh. "Sorry Elena. Late night."

"Tyler stop over again?"

"No!"

Silence.

"Fine, Tyler was over." Caroline said in defeat as Elena smirked in triumph, making the blonde add. "No! Not like that!"

"Why not?" Elena frowned, setting Amy down upon the sofa where she picked up her giraffe toy, poking at its neck. There was a sigh and Caroline shook her head a little as she answered in defeat. "I like him."

"I knew it. Is it official yet? Or are you just constantly having sex?"

Caroline spluttered and Elena laughed, shaking her head. "Joking. But seriously, why haven't you just hooked up prope-" then she realized as she scowled. "Are you still waiting for him? Care, he's gone. If he cared, he would have called or something."

"I know." Caroline muttered, staring down at the floor, wondering-

Why hadn't he come back? He promised…

"I think you should just give up anything to do with the damn Mikaelsons and stick with Tyler."

Caroline rolled her eyes once more, groaning out. "I keep putting it off, thinking he'll turn up but-"

"You can't wait forever Caroline! He doesn't deserve you. All these years you've been waiting for him to what? Take notice and care?"

"Okay Elena I get it, okay?!" Caroline yelled now, feeling guilty when Amy tumbled backwards from the shock, sniffling until her mother picked her up and cuddled her close as she told the blonde. "You just deserve someone who puts you first Care."

Caroline let it all sink in before she replied quietly. "I was going to check up at the man-"

"No. You forget that man and live your life with Tyler, Caroline. Klaus isn't worth it all. You stick with him, you're going to get hurt. Badly. As soon as you hear anything about him, you run there like a freaking dog and abandon whatever you're doing!"

That was the last straw as she got to her feet and walked out, hearing Damon call after her as she slammed the door.

"_I've only just got that repainted Blondie-!"_

* * *

She never went to the mansion, but back to New York where Tyler had left her a note saying that he needed to head into work for a little while.

Caroline was silent as she thought to herself, wondering-

Could she and Tyler have a future? She liked him, but… as much as he liked her, Caroline didn't like him on the same level.

God she couldn't win.

It was when she made her way to the door to check it was shut properly that she spied the little note sticking out of the letterbox. Caroline pulled it out with a frown and turned it over, just staring at the words.

_Miss. Caroline Forbes, I would be honored if you'd attend Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson's Miami partyboat-_

She didn't read on for a start, just groaning and closing her eyes-

Great. He was back.

And like Elena had said, she was… no, forget that.

She read the rest, sighing; Klaus was having a week long party in Miami, on his boat apparently. Caroline had no idea he owned a boat.

Had no idea that he was the partyboat type either. This was new.

She noted Tyler wasn't invited.

Caroline turned the invitation over now to stare at the handwritten note on the back-

_It's time we met again._

It was signed Klaus and Caroline sank down onto the sofa, staring at it. She felt a rush of annoyance, anger and loss now. He just… expected her to turn up where? Miami? And party?

He'd gone fucking mad. Had to.

But Caroline was going to go just for the satisfaction of punching him in the face, telling him just how he'd fucked up her life. It wasn't all his fault, but she was damn well going to make it sound like it was. It hurt, thinking that she'd spent so many years pining after him like that.

It was her own fault…

Caroline sat back and closed her eyes-

She was going to do this. Go to the party and show him that she was over him. That… just that she was strong now. Wasn't going to waste her life waiting for a man that didn't care. Maybe go out with Tyler after all.

Caroline got to her feet now and strolled into her bedroom, pulling her suitcase, smirking smugly to herself-

Bring it on Niklaus.

Caroline left Tyler a note telling her where she was going, feeling guilty, for she was to tell him her decision that night. But instead, she was on the way over to Miami to party with Klaus.

That was going to hurt him, and she did feel guilty. But… they weren't a couple, so she shunned her thoughts, hoping that Tyler wasn't in love with her.

God this was all just a mess. But she'd sort that one out later on.

The flight to Miami wasn't as long as she was expecting, wondering if what she was doing was too rash, or stupid. Probably the both, but for once, she didn't care. She was going to slap him and knee him right where it hurt, then leave.

Nothing more, nothing less.

She couldn't.

* * *

Miami was boiling hot as she arrived, happy to stay in her little dress as she fanned herself with her hands. Caroline had been here once or twice with the girls when she was younger. But never before had she been to something like this.

As the taxi drove through the bustling city, Caroline turned the ring he'd given her over and over in her hands, intending on giving it him back as soon as possible and leave. Well, after drinking all of his alcohol. She might as well take what she could while she was there and have a good time in the process.

It had been years since she'd partied, so this would be a fun opportunity.

The taxi pulled up next to the harbor of sorts now, and Caroline didn't have to guess which one was his out of all the various boats- the massive yacht that looked more like a mini cruise ship. Bloody hell this man had too much money. Plus the boat was called The Hybrid.

Caroline had never understood why he'd named his gallery that. And now his boat? Hmm. There was some history behind that.

She dragged the case once it was placed upon the floor to the yacht, sunglasses over her eyes as she marched across the gangplank and dumping her case there as she called. "Hello? Someone?"

There was silence but for the waves and gentle rocking of the ship with the waves. But then there was footsteps, and the glass door that lead inside was pushed open to reveal Rebekah. Looking rather shocked Caroline had to admit as she exclaimed. "You came."

"Were you expecting me not to?" Caroline replied, rather coldly she had to admit. No more nice Care, that only got her hurt. Rebekah arched a brow. "Actually, I wasn't expecting you to even read the whole invite."

"Well, here I am. Now move? Your brother has an appointment with my fist."

Caroline shoved past the young woman and went inside the cabin, straight through where she saw the young man laid out in black swim shorts upon the deckchair, tanning with black sunglasses on.

She picked up the martini next to him and tipped it from a height upon his face, satisfied when he sat up with a jolt, shoving his sunglasses to rest atop his head, spluttering out. _"Bekah-!"_

But he soon calmed when he saw the sapphire eyes of Caroline, not his sister. Klaus sighed, closing his eyes a little. "Yeah… I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Yes." She snapped, shoving her suitcase away a little as she grabbed the handle, asking. "Where's my cabin?"

"Pick whichever you want. You came early and-"

"Whatever."

As she stalked off, Rebekah smirked to her elder brother. "You owe me ten dollars."

"Fuck off."

"Hey- you bet me ten dollars she wouldn't turn up."

A growl later and Klaus waved a hand before slipping his sunglasses back on, imitating Caroline. "Whatever."

Caroline settled into her cabin furthest from Klaus' that she could find, locking the door behind her and collapsed upon the narrow bed, sighing quietly-

This would be her ultimate test.

* * *

Caroline changed into a strapless dark red dress that came to her knees and matching heels when music started playing up on deck, along with the sound of laughter, loud voices and pounding music. She'd laid low all day long on purpose, not wanting to see _him _until it was time to slap him

And drink his alcohol.

She walked up to the top deck now, eyes scanning the crowds of unfamiliar people. Great. She didn't even know anyone.

Later on after she'd been bored with the lurking, Caroline crossed over to the side where the alcohol was, grabbing a shot and knocking it back, the music blaring in her ears.

Suddenly, she heard the cheering. He'd arrived on deck, she saw it with her own eyes. Caroline locked eyes with the ocean blue ones and grabbed a bottle of beer and turned away, heading over to the quieter side of the boat, ship… whatever it was.

She didn't want to be here anymore. Why had she even come? Stupid, stupid her.

Caroline stared into the midnight waters now, sighing gently as she did so, staring at her own reflection. But she knew who the footsteps behind her would be. Who else would it be?

"Your leg healed I guess?" she muttered now, feeling suddenly bitter for no reason.

"Mmmhmm, yeah." Klaus sighed as he leaned next to her, staring at the water too. The pair were silent, listening to the pounding music as Caroline finally spoke, turning away. "I need another drink."

Klaus caught her wrist, staring at the bottle in her hand- it was full, which made him arch a brow and ask in amusement. "Really love?"

"Let go of me." Caroline snapped, eyes narrowing. He let her go and chuckled, leaning against the railing. "You've let your hair grow longer, I like it."

"Why didn't you come back?"

Klaus ignored her question, nodding to the main party. "Want to dance?"

"Stop ignoring the question. I'm not some stupid little small town girl anymore Niklaus."

"I know sweetheart. Your martini shower made me realize."

Caroline closed her eyes, shaking her head a little. "I'm not playing games anymore Nik. Talk. Or I'm leaving, going back to New York and forgetting about you completely."

Klaus cocked a brow and laughed out as she turned around, going to leave when he said nothing for a start. "You think you'd even be able to do that? I know you, Caroline. At least, I do now."

Caroline gulped thickly as she turned back around to him, scoffing out. "You don't care. I was just… there for you to play with. Nothing else. Why did you even invite me here, huh? To, I don't know, make me feel like shit?"

Klaus scoffed, shaking his head a little as he set the bottle of beer down and stalked over to her, pulling Caroline to him by her shoulders where she whispered. "You disgust me. I loved you so much and-" he unexpectedly held her still while leaning forwards, pressing a kiss, neither hard nor soft to her lips, muttering after. "I don't intend on leaving you again. I'll explain why I left tomorrow, everything, anything you want to know, but for now…" he said nothing else, but from the look in his eyes, Caroline felt such a pang of longing shoot through her abdomen then the feel of the yachts railing as she was pushed against it, lips hot and hungry upon her own before he groaned against her lips. "I know I've most certainly not shown it over these years, but… I do love you Caroline. I am so, so sorry I never told you sooner. I fail, don't I sweetheart?"

Caroline was silent as she wound a hand into the back of his hair, hissing out as she tugged hard at it. "I spent most of my life pining after you, you bastard. And you just say that?"

"Well you have me now. Really going to give that up?"

"Shut up…" Caroline muttered, pushing at his chest to shove Klaus away, adding in a snappy voice. "You broke my heart so many times. And you think all this can be solved by just saying I Love You and kissing me-? Just… with no reason? Just that?"

Klaus sighed, raising his hands to cup her face into them, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as he told her while his thumb traced her gentle features. "You didn't have to look after me that time. The accident. Why did you do it?"

She sighed, muttering out after a long silence. "I don't know."

"I still owe you, don't I?" Klaus responded quietly, frowning a little as his thumb ceased movement. Caroline rolled her eyes at that. "You've never owed me, Niklaus. Get that into your thick head."

"You did so much for me, Caroline. And I kept breaking your heart, yet you carried on helping, never giving up hope." Klaus just whispered, feeling disgusted at himself; he didn't deserve her anyway. Not in a million years. He'd invited her here, hoping that she'd come. That he could finally tell her what he felt… it might ease up a year of guilt.

Caroline pushed him further away now, picking up his bottle of beer and knocking it back, scoffing out. "I should have given up. I came here with the intention of punching yo-"

She just felt the bottle being snagged and tossed aside now as he crashed his lips to hers, yanking her close by her hips. And this time, Caroline didn't push him away and let his hands travel all up her sides, breathing against his lips. "You're drunk."

"So are you." He retorted, his face a playful smirk as he trailed his hands down to her backside to hitch Caroline up onto his hips, Klaus' lips hot once more against her own, but then he broke it away as Caroline stepped down from his hips, yanking the door open that led to the rooms, Klaus leading the way as he caught her by her waist, another kiss on her lips as she was pushed against it.

"How come you get the only double bed on this ship?" Caroline growled against his lips, hands running down the front of his toned chest, licking her own lips a little as they reached the bottom of his black t-shirt, tugging it up over his head and shoved him back onto the bed with a hand, locking the door with the other.

Klaus leaned up to yank Caroline down with him, flipping them over as his lips moved to her neck, groaning as her own hands went to his shorts and tugged them off with ease, leaving him in his black boxers that were growing unusually tight.

A smirk twitched onto his own face as Klaus turned her onto her stomach, kissing at the back of her neck as his hands went to her dress, yanking the zip down her spine and eased it down from her body, groaning lightly at the sight she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, her breasts firm and voluptuous, his hands the perfect size to cup them in. With hungry lips, he kissed down her spine before turning her onto her back again, shoving a pillow aside as he settled himself atop her hips.

"God love, you're so… beautiful." Klaus whispered against the underside of Carolines chin, fingers hooking into the hem of her panties, going to tug them down when her hand shot down to catch his wrist, suddenly sobering up as she muttered out. "No."

A pause and Klaus stopped his hands upon her, frowning out. "Why not?"

Caroline shook her head, placing her own hands upon his chest as she replied. "We're drunk and at a party. And you were going to stick that in me with nothing on the end of it. Plus I'm still mad at you. You think you can just… get me drunk and worm your way into my panties?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and got off her, lying down next to Carolines slightly panting form. "Ah. True."

Neither said anything, but as Caroline got up to leave, Klaus tugged her down with a frown of. "No. Stay the night with me. The party's boring anyway. Tomorrows crew will be much livelier."

"I'm not having sex with you Niklaus."

"I didn't mean that kind of 'stay the night."' He replied, tugging her into his arms where he pouted out, running a hand through already tousled hair. "Spend the night with me."

Caroline was silent as he asked, a hand caressing her arm. She wanted to. She shouldn't, but… screw it.

"Fine." She muttered, relaxing into his arms while she stared around the room, asking. "Why the boat party?"

"I love a good party."

"Whatever. Now tell me- why didn't you come back? Truthfully. No half answers or whatever like before."

Klaus didn't answer for a start, but when he did, he groaned and tugged her more into his arms, rubbing her bare, cool shoulder while his eyes wandered downwards. Caroline pulled the covers up over herself, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"I've been looking for someone, Caroline. On the hunt is a better term." He finally said, making Caroline frown out. "Wha-? Who?"

"Just who and why doesn't concern you, but… this person owes me money. Major money. Pretty sure they organized that hit and run on me too."

Caroline understood, nodding slowly. "You want revenge. That's why you've been away. You've been chasing this person-?"

"I want the bitches head on a plate."

"So it's a She?"

"Caroline, leave it. You're not getting involved in this. It's dangerous. Deadly."

She nodded in silence, laying her head upon his chest as she just thought.

_Whoever this woman is, she better keep on running before Klaus catches her and has her head._

* * *

_Annnnnnd the next one! Came out a little longer than I was planning, so some planned stuff that should be in this chapter will be in the next. I've rewrote this a few times, and I just can't feel satisfied with it xD Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews and support! You keep me going ^-^ thanks again and I hope you like and review! The peanut butter to my jelly x _


End file.
